COMMON SENSE
by Nigelcat1
Summary: What if Voldemort was thinking rationally and sent someone else to get Harry so he could determine if the child was a threat or if a trap was being set? Lots of Dumbles and other bashing.
1. Chapter 1

COMMON SENSE

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

WARNING: Dumbledore, Weasleys and Marauders bashing.

Chapter 1 – Just Bring Me the Boy

"Cutty" called out the dread Dark Lord Voldemort. "Cutty is here to do Master's bidding," said the house elf bowing so low that his nose touched the ground.

"I have a job for you to do." said Voldemort. "I want you to disillusion yourself and follow Sirius Black around. He will shortly be going to wherever it is the Potters are hiding. He usually apparates but as a house elf you can follow his magical signature. When he goes to the Potters I want you to sneak in, find the baby, and pop back here with the child. No one should even know you've been there or that the child is missing until long after you have brought it here."

"As you command Cutty, Cutty will do," said the elf, and that is exactly what he did. He found Black going over to the Potters for Sunday dinner. Since he was still a bit hung over from last night he decided to floo over to the house.

The disillusioned elf just grabbed hold of his cloak and traveled with him, scampering off, still disillusioned, when Black landed, stepped out of the fireplace and immediately slid on the oil that James Potter had placed in front of the fireplace so that his fellow Marauder could slide and fall flat on his behind.

James laughed heartily at his friend's discomfort, but then a Marauder lived for pranks and laughing at their victim's plight. Naturally a pranking war started between the two wizards causing Lily Evans Potter to wonder, not for the first nor the last time, just who was the real juvenile in the house.

It was early yet and Lily had just put Harry down for a short nap so that she could start dinner. She forbade the two wizards from even thinking about dragging Harry down for Sirius' amusement. Thus, Cutty was able to sneak upstairs, grab the baby and pop him away without anyone being the wiser until about a half hour later when Sirius decided 'to hell with what Lily wants, I want to see my godson' and while James distracted Lily, Sirius snuck up to wake the baby. That was when all hell broke loose at the Potter residence.

Meanwhile Cutty had brought baby Harry to the Dark Lord. While the elf held out the child for Voldemort's inspection (as he certainly wouldn't touch a baby), the Dark Lord looked down on the child. According to the prophecy which Severus Snape had overheard at the Hogshead Inn, either this child or the Longbottoms' son had been prophesized to defeat him. The boy didn't look all that formidable. In fact, not that he would ever admit it, but Voldemort thought the boy looked rather cute – for a Half-blood.

Another thing he would never admit was that he was a Half-blood, which was why he had decided to find the Potter boy first, since Longbottom was a Pureblood. Voldemort stared at the sleeping boy. He had ebony hair, the same shade which Tom Riddle used to have. Also like Tom Riddle, the boy was pale. He had heard the child had Slytherin green almond-shaped eyes. Tom Riddle had almond shaped eyes but although mostly blue, there were enough specks of green in those lovely eyes Riddle had once possessed for a person to think the eyes were more teal colored than the medium blue said eyes were pronounced to be.

Voldemort debated whether he should just wake the boy to see the exact color of his eyes but then he didn't want to hear a crying baby. He hated to hear babies crying as it reminded him of his early years at the orphanage.

Instead he decided to use some old-fashioned common sense and cast some revelation spells on the boy to see if the child was powerful. So he did. Yes, for the boy's age, he did have a very powerful magical core and thus the potential to grow up to be very, very powerful.

Of interest was that the boy had a glamour cast on him. It was a very subtle glamour but powerful in itself and it was cast to last. Intrigued, Voldemort had the elf take the boy into his private chambers so that he could do some secret tests. So far, no one other than the elf knew that the boy was here and he wanted to keep it that way for the moment.

He placed a spell on the boy to keep him asleep. Then he did a removal charm to get rid of the glamour. It took a few tries for even Voldemort to completely remove the charm so well cast and powerful it was, but eventually it was off. There was a change.

The boy still had ebony hair, but before it had been a bit messy like the typical Potter hair trait which supposedly went back three generations. The shape of the boy's face changed slightly as his cheek bones were a bit higher and it looked like the shape of his tiny jaw was different also.

It was hard to tell with young children, especially babies, as their faces were constantly changing as they grew. He would have to send Cutty back later to acquire an assortment of the boy's pictures from the time of his birth until now so that he could double check the changes.

There had always been something nagging at the back of his mind concerning the prophecy Snape had brought him and he went over them once again while he looked at the sleeping baby.

First, why was Dumbledore interviewing someone for a teaching position at that disreputable dive which was owned by his rather shifty, low-life brother? Interviews were always conducted at the school, no exceptions.

Yet here was Dumbledore interviewing a witch, no less, in a seedy bar. That was not only unprofessional but very discourteous especially when a female was involved. He could understand if the interviewee could not make it to Hogwarts and therefore Dumbledore might decide to travel to a place more convenient for the interviewee, but no there she was in this seedy bar and Hogwarts was just a moment's floo trip or a broom ride away. There was absolutely NO REASON for the interview to be taking place at that bar.

Second, the interview was being held out in the open in a public place. Anybody could overhear what was being said. Then all of a sudden, the person being interviewed for the Divination post went into a trance and started giving a prophecy right there in the bar.

However, in the middle of the prophecy, Severus Snape, who had just walked in the bar as the interview had started and hadn't even had time to place an order yet heard the prophecy start and suddenly was grabbed by Aberforth Dumbledore and thrown out of the bar before he could hear the entire prophecy.

Apparently, there had been two other people in the bar, yet Aberforth had ignored them and they were not thrown out, just Severus. Snape admitted later that he didn't know the two other people or couldn't begin to identify either as one had been wearing a hat pulled down over his head and the other had his cloak hood up and it was hiding his face.

Third, the prophecy had been overheard two weeks before the Potter and Longbottom heirs had been born. No other magical children had been born or even were expected to be born in Britain at the end of July except for these two. Both Longbottoms and James Potter were Aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix and had survived fighting Death Eaters three times. It sounded all too convenient.

However, it had been over six months before the Potters and Longbottoms went into hiding. Then the gossip mills went to work saying it was to protect the heirs as one or both boys were 'special' and needed to be protected because the Dark Lord himself was after them. Voldemort had thought that since he basically ignored the prophecy, Dumbledore had to do something to get him interested in it. Hence all of the insinuations being put about the two boys, the need for them to all go into hiding to protect the children, etc.

Since Voldemort still hadn't taken the bait Dumbledore had to up the interest. Rumors were circulated saying that Voldemort was frightened as he knew one of these boys could kill him and thus he was ignoring the threat because he was a coward. Several Death Eaters had fearfully reported to their Dark Lord what was being said. Then there were the murmurs he heard among his minions and some asking each other "could such a thing be true?"

Dumbledore had to be behind these rumors as, after all, he was so good at starting rumors and had been at it for a long, long time. Years before Dumbledore had finally gotten around to defeating Grindelwald, _**it was being said that ONLY DUMBLEDORE COULD DEFEAT GRINDELWALD**_. This was being said when young Tom Riddle had started Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had been approached many times to do his duty and defeat Grindelwald. He always managed to come up with a reason why he couldn't go off and "fulfill his destiny." He would dabble in the war effort and go hesitantly to the front lines of the Wizarding conflict and look around, offer suggestions and then "Oh my, it is time for me to go back and prepare for the upcoming year at Hogwarts."

After the Allied forces had completed D-Day and the Nazis were being pushed back and hammered, Dumbledore was running out of excuses. Therefore in 1945 he finally got around to defeating Grindelwald and then the Wizarding World was now his oyster. He had credibility and garnered several high political offices due to his being the hero of the moment and he had carefully milked it for all it was worth.

Voldemort had risen swiftly and really started winning, mostly because of the ineffectual leadership of the Ministry and Dumbledore's interference which did nothing more than assist Voldemort to gain ground.

Dumbledore had established the Order of the Phoenix to assist in the fight against Voldemort on HIS TERMS. The Ministry wanted to use force against the Death Eaters but Dumbledore didn't as "It was wrong to use such curses and they were dark and it didn't give the Death Eaters the opportunity to repent and see the error of their ways. They could die and not be given to chance at rehabilitation." Since he was THE Albus Dumbledore, hero and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW"), Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer he was listened to and reluctantly obeyed by the Ministry.

Voldemort had laughed himself sick as did most of his followers. Since many of his most ardent followers either worked at the Ministry or held positions in the Wizengamot, it was easy to get the laws passed. Aurors couldn't use the Unforgiveables or even curses and spells which Dumbledore and his lot considered "dark."

Sometimes Voldemort wondered if Dumbledore was really that stupid or if the old bastard was really on his side. Between the Aurors being reduced to mostly light spells and those being defensive rather than offensive as well as the guerrilla tactics used by the Death Eaters, it was estimated that the war would be won before the end of the year.

Now it was a WELL-KNOWN FACT that Dumbledore was the only wizard who VOLDEMORT FEARED. That was a surprise to Voldemort as he did not fear Dumbledore. HE HATED HIM, BUT HE DIDN'T FEAR HIM. Like he did with Grindelwald, the rumor was spread that only Dumbledore could defeat Voldemort. However that was proving not to be true.

Dumbledore had his Order of Lackeys who did the majority of volunteer fighting. Dumbledore was rarely at the fight site, if ever, and he usually only came in at the last minute to "save the day" just as the fight was winding down.

It was rather difficult to get Dumbledore out of his ivory tower at Hogwarts, away from his ICW duties and definitely from his place at the Wizengamot. It wasn't noticed by most people – other than Voldemort and the Death Eaters – but when he actually left Hogwarts Dumbledore traveled with more security personnel than the Minister of Magic. It was almost impossible to get him alone or without a large body guard following him.

Therefore, since he was obviously failing at winning the war, Dumbledore had probably invented the prophecy to focus (or blame) on someone other than him. After some long, serious thinking, Voldemort had decided to call Dumbledore's bluff and seek out the boy or boys but not in the way Dumbledore wanted him to.

Peter Pettigrew had become a Death Eater. He had been recruited by Regulus Black, the same Regulus Black who had disappeared shortly after hiding one of Voldemort's precious Horcruxes. Peter had bragged that Sirius was the secret keeper for the Potters but Black had suddenly decided that the secret keeper should be changed. He would still pretend to be the secret keeper but in reality it would be someone else. Dumbledore had hinted that Remus Lupin was not as trustworthy as he had once been, so now he, Peter was in the lead to become the secret keeper.

"Why isn't Dumbledore the secret keeper?" Voldemort had logically asked Peter.

"Well….probably because Dumbledore is so busy or something like that" Peter had guessed. That hadn't seemed very smart because since Dumbledore was never alone except behind the safe, impenetrable wards of Hogwarts and since _everybody knew that Dumbledore was the only person Voldemort feared_ as well as the Greatest Wizard since Merlin being a master Occlumens then Dumbledore would be the most logical and safest person to be the secret keeper. After all he was casting the Fidelius charm.

Peter was hopeful that he would soon become the secret keeper and be able to prove his worth and dedication to his Lord by betraying the Potters.

It was then that Voldemort decided this was a trap and sent Cutty the elf to get the boy.

The boy finally awoke and looked around for his mummy or daddy. Neither of them was there but here was somebody with dark hair wearing clothes like his daddy. The boy had opened his beautiful green eyes and was staring at the new person. He then smiled his naturally cute baby smile at the man and without thinking the man smiled back.

The boy giggled and held out his little arms indicating that he wanted to be picked up by the man. The man was horrified. Than something clicked in the man's conscious and the next thing he knew he was actually picking up the baby and getting a good look at the child.

"Cutty," shouted Voldemort, "I need you to go to Gringotts and arrange for a heritage test – two actually. One for me – with a false name of course - and one for my…grandson…who I think is not really of my blood. Make arrangements to pay for all the necessary fees and bribes so that no one other than I can see the results as well as it definitely not being reported to the Ministry that the Goblins performed such a test. I need it ASAP."

The tests were very expensive but went back for generations. The Goblins were the only ones allowed to perform the test as it was considered very dark as it used blood and the Ministry, mostly thanks to Albus Dumbledore, had banned such tests when Tom Riddle had been a boy.

The Purebloods were actually in agreement with this because if a Muggleborn could prove they were from a line of Squibs they could now resume their place in a magical house and if it had been an extinct line, the Muggleborn was eligible for an inheritance. Any test conducted had to be reported immediately to the Ministry unless a substantial bribe was paid to the Goblins. Voldemort would be taking the baby late at night so as not to be seen by anyone – including his minions.

 _ **It was a well-known fact**_ – because Albus Dumbledore had said so therefore it was true – that Voldemort did not and could not know love. He had never loved because he was incapable of loving. That was why he was such a vicious, evil, totally unredeemable fiend. He shunned the very thought of love like a vampire would shun sunlight.

Naturally it was a lie. Voldemort had experienced love, maybe not as often as a normal person, but love, or something close to it, he had experienced. He had been conceived while his Muggle father had been under the influence of the Amortenstia potion. In a Muggle, the effects of taking this potion could be very bad, which was probably why his father had abandoned his pregnant wife when she stopped giving him the potion.

Even among wizards a child conceived under the influence of the potion could suffer side effects, the most notable one being that such a child either could not experience love or would be cursed into not being loved by anyone.

Since Tom Riddle was not your ordinary wizard, he never did anything that was expected of him – even being cursed. No Tom Riddle had had a serious girlfriend during Hogwarts and being very young, inexperienced and the fact that alcohol was involved, somehow the contraception charm had failed, been miscast, or most probably one of them forgot to cast it thinking the other had done so already.

Because they were so young, the girl didn't even realize she was pregnant until it was too late to safely do anything about it. They had managed to hide the pregnancy due to some excellent charm work and by the time the school year had ended and they went home on the Hogwarts Express, she was far enough along for labor to safely be induced, the child delivered and immediately adopted off.

Since there was a war going on a lot of families were being severely depleted or wiped out and there was a good trade in helping girls caught up in a "war time romance" that resulted in an accidental pregnancy to hide their shame and even to make a little money (or at least their go-between made some money).

As always, there was a great demand for Pureblood children, and although both Tom and his girlfriend were Half-bloods, well that was why lying was invented. His girlfriend and her best girlfriend who knew their secret got off the Express, went to a pre-arranged clinic, labor was induced, the child born and immediately adopted. The girlfriend and her best friend then went to their respective homes only two days late as they had "done some shopping while they were still in London."

When school started again, Tom and his girlfriend had their one and only talk regarding the baby. The girl didn't even get to see the child as she was unconscious during the delivery. Her best friend did find out by "accident" that despite the early delivery, it was a healthy baby girl with the signs of ebony hair just like Tom's.

In Muggle births, babies are born with blue eyes which may or may not change into another color. In magical births, babies are born with the eye color they are destined to have. The best friend had heard the medi-witch tell the adoption agent that the baby looked as if she would have either teal colored eyes (just like Tom's) or perhaps vibrant green eyes. It was this fact alone that made Voldemort decide to get the testing done – after he had looked into baby Harry's eyes.

Voldemort had not looked at the tests until he returned home to his lair. He didn't dare until he could be alone.

Lily Evans Potter was Voldemort's granddaughter.

Voldemort's daughter had either had an affair while unmarried or had been raped. Seeing the name of the wizard listed as the father, he would bet money on the latter. Lily had not even been given a name but simply put up for immediate adoption via St. Mungo's. How she had ended up with the Muggle Evans was anybody's guess until Voldemort scanned further up her adopted Muggle father's life line. He was a second generation Squib and an heir to not only Hufflepuff but also was of SLYTHERIN DESCENT.

Voldemort quickly scanned his test and found to his shock that he was also a Hufflepuff heir. It would be very confusing to a Muggle but made perfect sense in the Magical World. Voldemort called Cutty to bring a bottle of fire whiskey. He didn't mention a glass being needed.

It all started with Claudius and Messalina Gaunt. They were brother and sister and the last Gaunts to live in the Gaunt Family Manor before disaster finally doomed the last of the Slytherin line. Tiberius Gaunt, their father, had lost the last of the family money. When he finally died the Manor and land would have to be sold to pay off his debts. But he hadn't died until after both his children had married.

Florean Pixelmix was the last full Hufflepuff heir. He had seven daughters, which he had named after flowers. Farming and the growing of exotic potion ingredients was the mainstay of the family fortune. He finally got his heir, a son Periwinkle Pixelmix. Florean had managed to marry off all but one of his daughters. Three daughters had married and left Britain forever. Only two of them had children and since they left Britain for Australia, their line information basically ended for the inheritance test purposes.

Of the three sisters in Britain, two had children and the third died young without issue. One of the sister's line went extinct as her children either died young or in the war with the dark lord prior to Grindelwald before they could sire heirs. It had been the same for the second sister except for one daughter. That daughter, Livia must have either been very ugly or had done something really, really bad as she was eventually married off to none other than Marvolo Gaunt, Tom's grandfather and the father of Morfin and Merope.

Claudius Gaunt had married his mother's niece and their only surviving child had been Marvolo. Looking at the list of births/deaths, there had been five other children born who unfortunately died at about the same age. Said age was the age when it could be determined without a doubt that a child either possessed magic or was a Squib. Apparently only Marvolo had been magical and thus 'mercifully survived' or how it was known in Pureblood circles. At about that time the Ministry outlawed the test as there were a lot of children seen to be dying around that same crucial age.

Messalina had married the Hufflepuff heir and had been disowned (as it said on the test parchment). It had been a love match and Florean Pixelmix had agreed to waive receiving any dowry (since there was no money for one) BUT Tiberius Gaunt had been against the marriage for one reason.

Although mostly a Pureblood, Florean's great grandmother had been a Muggleborn thus Periwinkle (oh how Voldemort cringed at that name) just slightly missed having the pure pedigree necessary for marrying into the Gaunt Family.

Messalina married Periwinkle anyway whether for love or just not being a fool. Despite providing all those good dowries for the seven Pixelmix daughters (the one who didn't marry still received a settlement to live on) the Pixelmix Family was still rich as well as being the only _certifiable_ heirs of Helga Hufflepuff.

When Tiberius Gaunt died, Marvolo had been three years old. The house and lands went to settle the old man's debts and all that Claudius had managed to retain was the small cottage that would be the home where Marvolo and his children lived. As Claudius had never worked a day in his life Voldemort wondered how the family lived. No doubt there was something left of his wife's dowry as many times when a Pureblood married into a penniless family, the dowry was put into a trust fund so that the money would not be wasted and an income would provide for the necessities of a family. At least that was the way it usually worked.

Young Tom Riddle had filed a claim to gain the Riddle estate. It took a few years but eventually he had won and came into possession of Riddle Manor. He had looked into its history and had noticed that the Manor now occupying the site had been built after an original building had been torn down. This must have been Gaunt Manor which had been built during the time of Henry VII.

Voldemort was getting a bit dizzy reading the heritage test results as well as pulling out the old records of Riddle Manor. The fire whiskey wasn't helping either and things were only going to get worse, but he didn't know that yet. Cutty had long ago taken charge of baby Harry and Voldemort hadn't given a further thought to the boy. If he didn't know himself better, Voldemort would have said that he was getting emotional reading the various family histories.

Getting back to Marvolo and family, Livia seem to have had the same problem which Marvolo's family had suffered or at least something similar. Just because a procedure had been outlawed by the Ministry didn't mean it was not done. A quick and accurate casting of a spell still produced the results wanted.

There had been four other Gaunt children who didn't live past the age of seven. Livia died when Merope, the youngest, had been ten. It was then that things seem to really go downhill for the family as according to the village records regarding the Gaunts (which Tom Riddle had also acquired) noted Marvolo and a young Morfin being arrested by the Muggle authorities for disturbing the peace, brawling, harassing passersby and assorted other things.

For some reason Voldemort glanced at his father's side of the family as the heritage test did go into a Muggle's heritage IF there was evidence that the Muggle might have a magical heritage. Mary Riddle, Tom's paternal grandmother (and a snobby bitch if there ever was one based on the one time he had met her, not to mention her reputation in the village) was a Squib AND RELATED TO THE GAUNTS! A rather large gulp of fire whiskey was imbibed before Voldemort continued reading.

Tiberius Gaunt had one sister who had also been disowned for not marrying someone pure enough. She had no children with her magical husband and being left penniless by his death due to this fact, she actually married a Muggle (A MUGGLE!). The Muggle had been rather well off. They had had three sons, two of which died from childhood diseases. The youngest son had married late. He sired two sons and one daughter. One son died young of cholera and the second son died in a shipwreck coming back from completing his grand tour.

That had left only his daughter Mary Riddle. Fortunately (or unfortunately depending upon your view) Tom had kept all of the Riddle family papers for some reason (and it was NOT sentiment) and among those papers there had been newspaper clippings. Yes the Muggle his great-something aunt had married was named Randolph Riddle. Mary's father was Robert Riddle.

Mary was a beauty and much sought after during her first season in London. She had kept a diary chronicling her seasons as most girls did such a thing at that time, and Voldemort had come across it and had put it with the Riddle papers. She had many proposals being beautiful and rich but her father had been the choosy one. Finally during her third season out his health began to fail and he wanted to see her married before he died.

He had settled on Thomas Hanley- **Potter!** Voldemort did a quick scan on Harry's chart and found no one named that and even Voldemort thought it was unlikely as Wizarding families rarely hyphenated a family name.

Hanley-Potter was from an old but virtually penniless family. He and Mary seem to like each other well enough and had a lot in common. They were both very rude and exceptional snobs but Mary was all Robert had so what was one to do.

The only restrictions Robert had made were that Mary was the only one with complete control of the money. During that time in Britain a husband had control of his wife's property unless a marital arrangement had been made. Such an agreement was drawn up and it was ironclad and uncontestable. The second requirement was that Thomas Hanley-Potter would take Mary's surname at the time of their marriage and would be known from then on as Thomas Riddle.

As a wedding present Robert Riddle had a house built on land which he had been handed down in his family. A house had been torn down on the site and a new modern one had been built but no one had ever lived there. Now the newly wedded Riddles would make it their home.

"And people wonder why I am considered insane." He had thought he was inbred before, but now….

Cutty suddenly appeared before him, nearly scaring him silly. "Master, several of your servants are asking for an audience with you as they are having important things to tell you."

Voldemort realized he was a bit tipsy and hangovers potions only worked on hangovers. Besides he never had them in stock as no one would dare to come before the Dark Lord drunk and of course he was only a social imbiber. However, it would just not do for him to be seen in such a condition.

"Who are they?"

"It being Lucius Malfoy, the Lestranges and Severus Snape and it is being important." Voldemort thought for a moment. "Tell them I am unavailable as I am performing a very complicated ritual which cannot be interrupted. After that I must rest. Have them write a letter and say you will bring it to me after I am done. Give them a not so subtle hint that I am furious at being interrupted. After they give you the letter and you show them out, bring me a few sandwiches and some milk."

Yes, the Dread Dark Lord drank milk because he liked it. He would never drink it in public but he liked it and it was good for you and with all the fire whiskey he was imbibing he would need food and the milk to help his stomach. He would then probably send Cutty out to secretly purchase a hangover potion just in case.

While waiting for his snack and the letter "with the important news" Voldemort decided to take a break. He stripped, took a long, hot shower and changed into fresh robes. Cutty had still not returned. He was just about to call the elf when he popped in carrying a tray and a bulky-looking envelope.

"Cutty apologizes to Master for the delay but the wizards took long time to write this letter and could not agree on what to say and how to say it." Voldemort cringed 'I have idiots as minions' he thought and not for the first time.

He then asked about the baby and was told the boy was being looked after by one of the other elves since Cutty was doing things for the Master now and knew the boy should not be left alone. "Baby is doing fine, is eating and Mitsy is taking good care of baby, cleaning and feeding him immediately, helping him play and making him laugh. Baby is being put down for a nap."

"Excellent Cutty. Make certain that NOBODY besides you and Mitsy find out that the boy is here. It is a big secret. Also, nip out and purchase a few hangover potions as I fear some of my minions may be in need of them after I finish my…research."

After the elf popped out Voldemort drank some milk and ate one of the sandwiches before he opened the letter. "Anything has to be better than reading the heritage charts."

The long, verbose letter told of the disappearance of Harry Potter. There had been no mention as how or why the child had disappeared just that he had and right from under the Potters' and Black's noses.

Dumbledore had called in Snape demanding to know if Voldemort had the child and if so, how the hell did he get him. Even though Dumbledore noticed that Severus was shocked to hear about the boy's disappearance he wasn't satisfied or happy when Severus said he knew nothing. Snape had told Dumbledore that the Dark Lord had not summoned anyone – or at least not Snape – in the past five days nor had he revealed any plans for future raids. Dumbledore then ordered Snape to check with the other Death Eaters and report back immediately if and when he heard anything, anything at all no matter how trivial.

The only information Snape had was that Potter and Black were going insane, ranting, raving, cursing, threatening everybody and definitely not having an idea or rational plan or thought between the two of them. In other words they were acting normal but just yelling louder.

Apparently with the disappearance of Harry Potter, the Order of the Phoenix had placed a permanent guard at the Longbottom residence just in case the same thing happened there. There were to be two people in the same room as the boy at all times, whether he was in the living room, being fed in the kitchen, washed in the bathroom or sleeping in his bed.

The letter made Voldemort laugh. The Order at its best and Dumbledore at his most inefficient. He wondered if it would make the papers or if Dumbledore would keep it secret so that people would not learn of another of his failures. He would have to have Lucius leak it to the press if it was not printed by tomorrow.

Voldemort was fed and refreshed but now he wanted to take a short nap. When Cutty returned with the potions, he told the elf about the nap and to wake him in three hours. The elf left and Voldemort carefully gathered all the paperwork together and placed it in his desk casting a strong locking charm in Parsel. He still had to read the Evans part of the charts but would do that after his nap and the meeting he would hold afterwards.

As he drifted off to sleep he wondered why he even bothered. "Oh yes, for the power, wealth, fame and whatever it is that I wanted to fight for and change when I started this whole thing." He drifted off to sleep.

Peter Pettigrew was very nervous. He had bragged to all that he expected to be named the new secret keeper for the Potters any day now, but so far Sirius was still the keeper. Now the Dark Lord himself had summoned him to his quarters and as he entered the room which served as the Dark Lord's office, he stiffened as the only other person in the room besides the Dark Lord was Severus Snape.

"Sit down," commanded Voldemort. Peter sat. "Open your mouth," the order came from the Dark Lord. Peter opened his mouth and saw Voldemort giving Snape a nod. Peter froze as Snape put three drops of a liquid into the rat's mouth, all the while giving him a glare. Peter knew it was Veritaserum and he felt himself stiffen up.

"I have heard from many sources," said Voldemort, "That Lily Evans hated James Potter. He pranked her just as he did many others but after he entered puberty, he was still pranking her but only because she refused to go out with him. Is that correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"I also heard from a very reliable source, that he blamed Severus Snape for being the cause of the lovely Lily refusing his attentions. Is that also correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"However, after their fifth year when Lily Evans and Severus stopped being friends, Evans still refused Potter's attentions. She continued to refuse his attentions throughout their sixth year. It wasn't until their seventh year when she accepted his offer and started dating him. Is that also correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"I also heard that Potter, as well as Sirius Black and _even you_ bragged that 'the Mudblood finally came to her senses and started dating James.' Is that correct?"

Snape froze at hearing that questioned asked. He had known for years that all the Marauders except for Lupin, called Lily Evans and other Muggleborns Mudbloods behind their back. Even McGonagall knew but did nothing about it. She wouldn't give her favorite lions a detention or even a chastisement for such a small thing.

Snape hadn't told Lily this information as he knew how she felt about that word and even though he wanted her to keep hating all the Marauders, he feared she might get herself in trouble if she knew and confronted them.

"It was said that was one of the reasons Evans refused to have anything to do with the Marauders was because of their frequent use of the word and their being allowed to get away with saying it." So Lily had known, Snape thought.

"Now tell me why Peter," Voldemort said in an oily voice, "was there any reason that when Severus here, who had been a childhood friend of Lily Evans, said that word in a fit of temper after he had been thoroughly humiliated by your lot, she refused not only to accept his apology but actually ended their friendship."

"It had been arranged beforehand," Peter stuttered out.

"How and why?"

"James couldn't believe Evans didn't want to go out with him as, after all, he was JAMES POTTER. He blamed Snivellus and Sirius came up with a plan that if Snape called Lily a Mudblood, especially in public, she would get mad and stop being friends with Snivellus and then Lily would go out with James."

"Was anything arranged to put this plan into action?"

"Yes. Sirius had something on Frank Longbottom and threatened to expose it. He forced Frank to put compulsion charms on both Lily and Snivellus. He and James would attack and embarrass Snivellus in front of Evans. Naturally Evans would come to Snivellus' defense. Frank had compelled Severus to call Evans a Mudblood as soon as she would go to his aid."

"Snivellus never knew what hit him, he called her a Mudblood and as Frank had already spelled Evans as she was leaving the building and heading to the lake to meet up with Snivellus, as soon as she heard Snivellus calling her that name the spell kicked in and caused her to be insulted and end their friendship. When Evans went back to her room, Marlene McKinnon was there to cast some compulsion charms on Evans so that she wouldn't even consider talking to, let alone forgiving, Snivellus."

"Wouldn't the spells dissipate after a time?"

"Yes, but Sirius was living with the Potters by that time and every week he sent one of the Potter house elves to reinforce the charms so that by the time Evans went back to school for our sixth year, they would be permanently set and no one could prove that any of the Marauders had anything to do with it as it had been Frank, Marlene and an unidentified house elf who cast the charms."

Snape was frozen in place. His face was a non-moving mask as always but Voldemort could feel the man's magic start to surge. "Not yet, Severus," Voldemort warned.

"That doesn't explain why Evans still wouldn't date Potter during their sixth year even with Severus out of the picture. Why?"

Although helpless due to being under the effects of the potion, Peter could feel Snape's magic. He hoped that the Dark Lord would protect him from Snape's wrath. He struggled but still had to tell the information Voldemort wanted.

"It seemed that Evans really did hate James and not because he was picking on Snivellus. She was friendly with Remus Lupin and he had on more than one occasion tried to convince her to give James a chance. She refused and threatened to stop talking to Remus if he ever brought the subject up. Once she almost swore on her magic that she would never 'give Potter any type of _chance at anything_ ' and she would have done it if Remus hadn't stopped asking."

"Then how do you explain the sudden 'change of heart' she had in her seventh year?"

"McGonagall" came the reply.

"McGonagall what?"

"McGonagall started placing compulsion charms on Evans when she and James were made Head Boy and Girl. She was under orders from Dumbledore. Dumbledore also had the house elves dose Evans with Amortenstia."

Even Voldemort was shocked to hear that but not surprised though, as this was Dumbledore they were talking about.

"Why would Dumbledore do that – was he matchmaking?"

"Well I suppose so. James always got what he wanted except for Evans. He was using Sirius as a go-between so that it could never be said that James had arranged for the spells or dosing, as he did have his pride."

"Arrogance," mumbled Snape.

"I see," said the Dark Lord. "Therefore James Potter would be 'grateful' for the help and would reciprocate?"

"He always did. That is why we Marauders got away with all the things we did. You wouldn't believe some of the things we got away with."

"Like Black exposing me to a werewolf," shouted an angry Snape.

Peter actually laughed at that. "It was all planned Snivellus. James would rush in at the very last minute to 'save you' and then you would think that you owed him a life debt."

"Did Dumbledore think up this plan and if so why?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes he did. Dumbledore knew that Snivellus was leaning towards the dark arts and that you were actively recruiting him. He wanted you to be recruited and then he would plan something that would force you to become his spy. He knew you were a natural Occlumens and thought with a bit more training you would be able to fool the Dark Lord."

"Remember how you were the one who got in trouble for our 'prank,'" laughed Peter. "He thought you would come to him and plead for help and he would be able to call your debt in. But you being the prideful, stupid Half-blood bastard you are you didn't."

"A lot of things the Marauders did were calculated to drive certain students into going to Dumbledore for help. The whole school knew that Dumbledore let the Marauders get away with **practically anything short of murder.** While we pranked anybody and everybody Dumbledore had us target certain individuals with constant pranks, some of which were not nice. Word got around that the only way we'd leave someone alone is if they went to Dumbledore and pleaded with him. Of course, Dumbledore had already decided what he wanted from a particular person before that person got desperate enough to ask for his help."

"The Great Leader of the Light was an extortionist," scoffed Voldemort.

"It worked out great," said Peter.

"Explain. Give an example."

Peter thought for a moment. "Frank Longbottom. Like James and even Sirius, he was the heir to an ancient and noble house. He and his father never agreed with some of Dumbledore's politics. They didn't like when Dumbledore tried to pass legislation banning some of our world's ancient rites such as the Samhein and Yule celebrations being conducted at Hogwarts. Dumbledore argued that such celebrations scared and confused the Muggleborn students and therefore should not be allowed at Hogwarts, nor in fact, even to be sanctioned in private homes as he considered such celebrations as 'dark magic rites' and such things had been one of the leading causes of Grindelwald going dark."

"I remember Walter Longbottom voting against several of Dumbledore's potential laws," said the Dark Lord. "Walter also agreed with many of the things on my agenda and, if the truth be known, when I was trying to get political support, he contributed a goodly sum to my campaign fund."

Voldemort noticed the surprise on Snape's face before adding, "Yes, Severus at one time I was actually running for political office. This was before you two were born. However, Dumbledore used his influence to quash my _more legitimate_ _ambitions_ , which is why I formed the Death Eaters."

"So Peter, considering that Walter Longbottom died while Frank was still at school, I gather his son was planning on carrying on with his father's political views?"

"Yes so Dumbledore had the Marauders 'prank' Frank on several occasions. At least two were shall we say very compromising, things which we set up after slipping him a potion knocking him out. Then we took pictures and threatened him. He was forced to go to Dumbledore, who refused to believe anything he said, then they hemmed and hawed until Frank was desperate and willing to do just about anything to 'keep his good name' or whatever it was he said. You wouldn't believe what we did…."

The Veritaserum was starting to wear off so Voldemort interrupted Peter to ask the next question he wanted answered. He could always have him re-dosed to find out more information on just who Dumbledore had compromised.

"Are you Dumbledore's spy and if not why not?"

Peter hesitated but said anyway. "No. Once we were out of school, I wasn't as useful. James and Sirius became Aurors but I didn't have the marks or the recommendations needed to apply. I was lucky to get the dead-end job I have at the Ministry. I only got it because I am a Pureblood and my father's cousin took pity on me. Dumbledore insinuated that it was due to his influence I got the job, but I know it wasn't. Remus couldn't get a job due to being a werewolf but Dumbledore could use him as an ambassador to the various clans trying to get them on his side and not your side."

"Wouldn't your _**dear best friends assist you**_?" Snape sneeringly asked.

"Not really. Oh we were still 'friends' all right but James and Sirius had the fame, glory and money to get any girl they wanted, even after James married Evans. Poor Peter didn't get anything, just like in school. Oh I had the occasional date but nobody who anybody else would really want and definitely no one with money or connections."

"It is the same now. A dead end job, no women, no prospects, no respect and definitely no power, yet I still have to play along and fawn over everything that James and Sirius do. I was forced to join the Order and kowtow and obey Dumbledore's every command at great risk to myself with nothing to show for it – not even proper training."

Peter actually sobbed while saying this. "James and Sirius have their Auror training but I had to beg for them to teach me things, which they rarely do and then only common, 'light' spells nothing stronger than what I learned at Hogwarts. Yet I risk my life just as much as they do and receive nothing – no thanks, recognition or respect."

Peter was like many of Voldemort's lessor recruits. They were nothing special, usually ignored by family, friends, co-workers and especially women. They joined Voldemort to gain some self-respect and confidence or at the very least, revenge. They were taught dark magic, spells and curses that would hurt their victims. Each victim represented someone important in their life which they had no control over yet had hurt them. This was how they got their revenge; this was how they developed confidence and felt powerful.

"What do you know about the prophecy," Voldemort asked.

"Only that there is a prophecy and Dumbledore ordered James and Frank to go into hiding. Frank and Alice wanted to leave the country because of it as did Lily, but Dumbledore said they couldn't and had to stay here for that Greater Good he is always going on about. Lily doesn't have any choice in the matter and I think Dumbledore threatened Frank with something if he allowed his family to leave."

Snape interrupted, "My Lord, it's wearing off and I can't guarantee that anything he says now will be the truth."

Voldemort told Snape to obliviated the human rat of this interrogation and that it would be continued at a later date.

After Snape and Pettigrew left his presence, Voldemort started writing a report of all things regarding this prophecy. Seeing all the facts set down in writing in an orderly and logical fashion had always helped the young Tom Riddle focus and the habit had continued into his various evolutions.

First he took a long hot bath, changed into a lounging robe and had a nice meal. His quarters were warded and only Cutty was allowed in to bring him a meal. After he finished eating, he started making his outline. For some reason he had been having trouble focusing his magic. It seemed that every time he held his wand he became angry and his thoughts were sporadic. There were a few others things worrying him.

He had never been a kind or sympathetic person as kindness and sympathy had never been shown him. However, he had developed such a persona during his years at Hogwarts as the old Muggle saying "you can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinegar" really did work.

One of the reasons for his popularity during his schooling was his carefully cultivated "interest in people" and the little things he did to help them. Even wizards appreciated kindness especially those who were downtrodden and overlooked.

Being a supposed Mudblood in Slytherin, he had been treated dreadfully by the Purebloods and the Half-bloods and he learned quickly how to read people and manipulate them so he could survive. There had been several times during his first two years at Hogwarts when he thought he would not survive and had many close calls until he learned enough magic to avoid pain and get out of danger.

It had helped that he was brilliant and magically powerful and he read everything. He was self-taught in the ways of power and by the time he had left school he was more refined, learned and magically stronger than some Purebloods from ancient and noble lines.

He did not suffer fools gladly but had developed the skills to mask his disgust and impatience with the Purebloods, most of whom he considered arrogant fools. However, in the past few years he started losing his patience even when he knew he should not. He found himself becoming crueler than necessary. Granted, he could never afford to show weakness of any type and he had to walk a fine line when giving out punishments.

Although he had followers and was gaining more every day, he still needed to win people over. The constant punishments and cruciating of his Death Eaters was not wise especially when he wanted and still needed as many recruits as possible. He was so close to winning yet he found himself doing stupid, unnecessary things which were harmful to his cause and himself. He could not figure out why he was doing such destructive actions.

He completed his outline and looked it over. He summoned Cutty for his secret, nightly cup of cocoa and thought while he drank. Something was wrong and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was. Perhaps a good night's sleep would help. He brushed his teeth then started to do his nightly power rituals.

And then it happened. He picked up his wand and immediately felt different. He decided to place it back down on his night table where he had placed it before his bath. Since he was "safe" in his warded room he had not had the need to use his wand.

Glancing at the antique clock on the mantel of his fireplace he realized that he hadn't had his wand near him for at least five hours due to the bath, the meal and working and thinking on his outline. As soon as he had touched it he felt different. He always slept with his wand on his person as he always had since his first dangerous days as a helpless first year.

Something was not right. He made a decision and went to the heavily warded box he kept hidden from even Cutty. It could only be opened in parsel. It held his most precious and secret things from priceless books, a few photos which he never should have kept but yet did and….his other wand.

During his years of traveling and learning the esoteric and darkest of magics, he had been apprenticed for a very short time to a very ancient master. He had learned much from this master who had been dying and wanted to pass on certain magics which he had been putting off teaching while he still had strength and power.

When he knew he was dying, Tom Riddle had come and the master knew this young, angry, bitter wizard was just the person to be given this knowledge. They only had about three months together before the ancient one died (of natural causes not something Tom did as Dumbledore would have told people had he known). The last thing the master had told Tom was go get an extra wand – or two – as one never knew when one would need one. Also he thought Tom's wand was not right for him.

Tom had not been keen on the suggestion but his master had been good to him as few others in his life had and taught him much so he promised he would. He sought out a good wand maker and actually got two wands. One of the new wands had been destroyed in a battle where he had used the yew and the rowan to double cast.

They were excellent wands and he liked them but there was always something about a wizard's first wand and Ollivander had said his was unique and very rare, so he had always used his original yew and phoenix feather wand. He didn't know that the feather had come from Dumbledore's phoenix.

Tom had always wondered why his wand's core contained a phoenix feather. A phoenix was a "Bird of the Light" or at least most of them were. His magic tended to be dark or at least that was Dumbledore's theory and since his defeat of Grindelwald most people (or rather fools) just automatically believed everything Dumbledore said as he was a fount of wisdom as well as being a hero and the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" as his publicity machine constantly touted.

Therefore why a "known dark and evil wizard" as Dumbledore had named Tom Riddle as far back as Hogwarts, why did he have a wand core from a light creature? Personally Tom knew that there was no such thing as dark, light or even gray magic, just power, but Dumbledore's ideas, theories and pronouncements were accepted almost as gospel so some perfectly good and respectable magic was considered dark if Dumbledore said it was.

But Tom knew the truth due to all of the studying and research he had done. Most "Light" wizards were not as powerful as those Dumbledore labeled as "Dark" as even Purebloods had trouble doing some magic if they were not all that powerful. That was considered embarrassing among Purebloods, not being powerful or, worse yet, a Muggleborn being more talented than they.

Ergo, a "Light" wizard had an excuse for not doing some of the more powerful magics because they were "too good" because they were "Light" and they avoided doing evil by not practicing the dark arts.

Some of Voldemort's Death Eaters were not all that powerful so they developed a repertoire of certain spells, practiced until they were proficient and always used them to hurt, maim and kill. It worked for them as if your opponent, who was just using light spells, was quickly incapacitated they could be eliminated and the Death Eater's reputation was high due to his ability to defeat the enemy. Since they were using guerilla warfare, it was in quickly, hitting hard, and getting out as soon as possible so a Death Eater didn't tire out so quickly.

Tom now had another thing on his list to do, namely go to the Continent and have a chat with a master wand maker, one who was not as inhibited as Ollivander and get a few extra custom made wands.

But first he had more interrogations of Pettigrew to do and didn't have much time to do it as he would eventually be missed and Voldemort just might have to dispose of him if his theories were correct.

It took eight hours before someone could be administered Veritaserum again, so for the next two days, Voldemort and Snape interrogated Peter Pettigrew. In between the wait time Voldemort legitimized Pettigrew but he couldn't do as much as he needed to find out because Pettigrew had a weak mind and Voldemort might inadvertently kill him if Peter tried to really hide something.

He had Snape brew a few specialized potions to use on Pettigrew and did some more research before he went on his trip. He assigned some of his more competent Death Eaters spying on as many known Order members and especially searching for James Potter and Sirius Black.

So far no one knew that he had Harry except for the elves. He actually debated taking the boy with him on his trip to have a few tests done by some very discrete healers and would need the boy.

Then during the second round of Pettigrew's interrogation, he let slip an insignificant but very important bit of information. Apparently Dumbledore had spelled certain unwilling people to do his bidding but Peter didn't know who or the whats or whys, only that Dumbledore was more secret than usual. As Dumbledore was the most secretive person Voldemort had ever met, that set off alarm bells.

Voldemort called in all of his followers and starting with Snape, he personally checked them for spells and potions. Severus was loaded with them much to his real surprise. In fact, every, single Death Eater had some form of magic placed on them which could either be traced back to Dumbledore or one of the Order members.

Damn, now Voldemort's trip would have to be postponed until everybody could be rendered fit, faithful and ready for duty. It would slow up the war and give Dumbledore an advantage but it had to be done. Also, many of his followers would have to be outfitted with special amulets to prevent them from being spelled or potioned or at the very least, alert them that something was cast.

Usually anyone who wore a Lordship Ring and sometimes an Heir Ring, were protected from most of the tamer spells but most people from the lesser houses, the younger sons and/or those with "good blood" but little wealth were highly susceptible.

Voldemort and about three of his Death Eaters were capable of producing such an amulet but it would take time and money, something which he was running low on at the moment. Therefore, "contributions" were needed to spend on professionals to make up the amulets and then Voldemort and his three Death Eaters would have to double-check the work and distribute the amulets to his faithful.

And that was another problem Voldie had to solve. All of his followers had to be dosed with Veritaserum to find out the spies in the organization other than Snape. Yes, Snape did reveal he had "turned" and betrayed his Lord but only to save the life of Lily Evans.

It had been Severus who had heard and reported the prophecy and then when he heard from a "reliable source" that it was his once and only love Lily Evans whose life was in danger, he "realized" that the only way to save her was to go to Dumbledore and ask his help.

The only thing which had saved Snape's life was the fact that he had been spelled to "remember his love for the girl who had spurned him so long ago" and who had had thought he had moved on from.

Dumbledore had meddled and set Snape up for doom much like Pettigrew had said. Snape had to re-swear his most sacred oaths and confess on his life and magic just what he had been telling Dumbledore since that time. The only thing that saved his life was his real dedication (before the spellings) and his great value as a Death Eater to the cause.

He also wanted to exact terrible revenge more than ever on Potter, Black and most of all, Dumbledore. "Do with me what you will after that," he had said to his Dark Lord on bended knee, "just let me serve you by killing or at least seeing those three dead."

Voldemort was more than happy to let Snape get his revenge but first Veritaserum, amulets, wands and new plans were first on the list.

It took a week for everything but the wand trip to be done. Pettigrew had given such valuable information as had the two spies other than Snape who had been found. Young Alfred Alfords confessed to betraying his Lord because "You killed my parents, some of your best and most faithful followers on a whim."

"No I did not," Voldemort informed him. "I told you I hadn't ordered their deaths and that it had been someone disguised as Death Eaters who killed them as well as certain others. Why did you not believe your Lord?"

The youth, realizing that he would die shortly merely spitted out that the Prewett Brothers, his friends from Hogwarts, had "told him the truth" and had even produced evidence to that effect.

"Let me guess what was said next," Voldemort purred as he circled the frightened boy in front of his assembled minions. "You can't remember what this evidence is right now can you?"

"Well yes – no. No I can't but I remember it was real," replied the boy.

"Of course you do. Then I'll wager they took you to Dumbledore because he could help you get revenge, stop all of the death and destruction, kill me and all of my truly evil followers and you would be a hero."

"Well…"

"You were spelled to be a fool," snapped Voldemort. "What did you tell Dumbledore and what 'things' did you have to do to avenge your parents?"

After agreeing that what his Lord had just said was true, Alfred told him of the things Dumbledore had him do besides the spying to "save his soul" and start on his path to the Light.

It was the same thing with the other young, foolish spy, just a different method. Maurice Nyman had "fallen in love" with Marlene McKinnon who confessed her love for him but they dare not consummate that love because she was on "the list" of those to be killed by Voldemort. "However," she had told him after saying that they must part, "should that Dark Wanker (an unfortunate direct quote on Nyman's part) be defeated, well then we can get married and be together always."

"You do know that the McKinnon bitch is Sirius Black's 'official' girlfriend and, in her opinion at least, they are engaged," added Bellatrix Lestrange. "My Aunt Walburga has been telling everyone this for the past six months and fearing that the wedding will be taking place sooner if not later."

Alfords and Nyman were young, inexperienced and foolish boys and their betrayal had to be punished as they had no value and examples had to be made. Therefore, Voldemort spelled them both and sent them off with some others to wipe out the entire McKinnon clan. Both boys were killed during the operation but so was the entire McKinnon Family. Bellatrix thoughtfully sent Marlene's severed head to her dear Aunt as a token of familial solidarity. Her Aunt sent her a thank-you note.

That was just the beginning of the purges and the paybacks. Oaths sworn, amulets donned and orders given for death and destruction, Voldemort felt safe enough to take his trip to the wand maker while his Death Eaters and most especially Severus Snape "proved themselves" to him.

Severus Snape was now completely dedicated to his Lord and the cause once again but now with a burning vengeance and single-mindedness that was shocking to behold. One of the orders his Lord had given was that James Potter and Sirius Black were to be taken alive and brought back for "questioning." They could be wounded, tortured a bit but not to excess as Voldemort wanted them both ALIVE as he personally intended to punish them. If Snape and Bellatrix _behaved themselves_ , they would be allowed to participate but only if the Marauders were sufficiently well enough to be dosed with Veritaserum.

"Capture them both or singly but capture them and bring them to 'Torture Manor' (one of the Lestrange properties which was basically the prison/torture chamber and "funhouse" where Death Eaters could "play" while serving their Lord). I expect to find them at the Manor when I get back."

Voldemort was gone for eight days as that was a long as it took for him to do his research. Although he would die before admitting it, he had done a bit of bonding with little Harry, who it was found, had also had a spell or two placed on him.

He had been glamoured from birth to resemble James Potter. No doubt if he lived, he would be wearing the rather ugly glasses which Potter wore and sport the ridiculously messy hair to further the resemblance. Once the glamour was taken off, the baby's features changed slightly but enough to alter his original features.

Dark Lord and baby had had a good time – another thing which Voldemort would never admit even to himself. The child was adorable, good natured and was a good baby being quiet and reasonable enough not to make a fuss when he was left in the care of the house elf when "Grandy" had to go to work and leave him.

So Dark Lord and Cute Kid returned to Slytherin Castle and hoped to find everything fine and dandy. They would not, neither Cute Kid nor Dark Lord.

Harry was dropped off in their private quarters while Voldemort went to his main hall to meet with Lucius (who he had left in charge) and to then summon his Death Eaters to update him on his success.

Much to his surprise not only Lucius but all of his minions were already in the great hall apparently in the midst of a heated discussion. As he quietly entered the hall he heard Avery shouting "But he'll kill us all when he finds out."

Voldemort sighed. It seems he couldn't leave his followers alone without some disaster happening.

"And why will 'HE' be killing you all?" he asked of those present in a room which had suddenly gone silent and still.

Everyone froze in place as Voldemort walked through the room and then sat on his throne. No one was going to speak unless forced to so he might as well get it over with and ask the question **"WHAT WENT WRONG?"**

For some reason everyone looked over to a very anxious Lucius Malfoy who was currently hoping that the floor would open up and swallow him whole, but it did not.

"JUST TELL ME" shouted a now angry Dark Lord, but Lucius was frozen to the spot which was not a good sign. "REPORT – NOW!" he asked again and Lucius had no choice but to respond – carefully.

"My Lord, we have had successes but a…failure or two."

"Then tell me the successes first."

"The first success we had, my most gracious Lord," began Lucius, "was the complete annihilation of the entire McKinnon family. It is confirmed by the Goblins that not one member of the family lives, not even the pets and familiars. It was a great blow to the Light."

"We had thought this would bring Sirius Black out in the open and James Potter with him but neither attended the memorial service which Dumbledore himself had arranged. Well actually from what Narcissa heard he had McGonagall arranged the whole thing but he took complete credit for himself, but he always does that."

Lucius was stalling for time if he was bandying McGonagall's name and her ability to arrange parties, memorials, etc. Whatever it was it must be very, very bad.

"Continue Lucius."

"We had reports of Potter and Black running about still looking for the bastard and annoying everyone in general but it was remarked by many about their absence, especially Black not showing up. In fact there were a lot of the Order members missing from the service besides Black and Potter such as the Prewetts, Lupin, Pettigrew, of course and…"

"Get to the other things."

"We had been looking for the Prewetts with no success until I was informed by that miserable toad woman at the Ministry that the she just happened to overhear Arthur Weasley talking to his brothers-in-law about not being able to make the meeting at Rookery."

Voldemort knew that by the toad woman Lucius meant an insufferable Ministry lackey of Cornelius Fudge who bore a strong resemblance to an actual toad. She held one of the "secret positions" in the Death Eaters meaning, she agreed with many of its goals but she refused to take the mark as she felt she served the cause better by listening, watching and providing information. In other words she was sitting on the fence waiting to see who won. Besides Voldemort wouldn't have the likes of her in his organization as she creeped him out.

"Now I asked myself why there would be an Order meeting at the Rookery as it is owned by Xeno Lovegood who although he writes that 'unique' magazine, he is basically neutral. He may not agree with our methods but he does practice the old ways and refuses to align with Dumbledore. Therefore why would they be holding a meeting in the home of a definite non-Dumbledore supporter?"

"Could it be possible that he has changed his mind and joined up? I doubt that it would warrant an Order meeting to convince him to join."

"Exactly what I thought my Lord," Lucius said smilingly losing a bit of his fear. No doubt he had something positive to report. "That was why I decided a few of us should be lurking about so that we could possibly catch Black and Potter."

"And did you?"

Lucius now hesitated before replying, "Yes and no, my Lord."

Voldemort had to control himself so that he would not sigh out loud in exasperation, so he just ordered Lucius to continue.

"We were well hidden around the Rookery waiting for something to happen. It seems that the Lovegoods are the nearest neighbors of the Weasleys so I wondered why they just didn't invite them over to the hovel where the Weasleys live and recruit him there."

"Maybe he didn't want to go," Voldemort added sarcastically.

"However, as we were waiting for the Order to show up, imagine our surprise when… Death Eaters showed up instead. Death Eaters who weren't any of us, my Lord."

Now this was indeed interesting news as Voldemort had long suspected that either the Ministry or Dumbledore followers were impersonating Death Eaters to turn the public against him. Unfortunately those people were never caught but he was blamed as having them as minions. They were the ones who did the really, really bad atrocities, things which Voldemort had expressly forbidden his followers from doing such as horribly torturing children or doing worse to them.

Children of magical blood were precious and unlike parents, children could be made to see reason and not be led astray like they were once they attended Hogwarts and were indoctrinated by Dumbledore. Although he would never admit it, having been an abused magical child both in the Muggle and Magical Worlds, Voldemort wanted to prevent such abuse hence providing children – especially Muggleborns – with a safe haven to grow up in.

That had been one of his original goals but thanks to the Dumbledore publicity machine it was _**"well-known by everybody"**_ that Voldemort sought to kill all Muggleborns when he had really just wanted them taken away from their Muggle parents and relatives and raised safety as a Magical child. But Dumbledore had told everybody that Voldemort wanted to kill all Muggleborns and he was believed especially when the "unauthorized Death Eaters" had attacked the homes of Muggleborns and killed everyone.

"And what did these 'Death Eaters' do at the Rookery?"

"They attacked it and when they couldn't break through the wards they started setting the house and grounds on fire and demanding that Xeno come out and join them or he and his blood traitor family would die."

"That was when I decided to rescue the Lovegoods and find out who the imposters were," said Lucius proudly.

"And did you?"

"Yes my Lord we did rescue the Lovegoods and shocked the hell out of the imposters. Fortunately we outnumbered them three to one and had cast anti-apparation and portkey wards so they had to stay and fight."

"Were any captured or killed?"

"Yes my Lord, we killed three, wounded two and would have captured the rest but one of them managed to cast the darkness charm and we were all blind. By the time it had dissipated, they managed to escape but we still had the dead and the wounded and you will never guess who they were?"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"We lifted the anti-wards and came back to Torture Manor. However, Avery yelled out to the Lovegoods that we were the real Death Eaters and had just rescued them from the imposters. He demanded that Lovegood report that in his newspaper but so far he hasn't."

"No doubt like me he is waiting to hear who the imposters were."

"Well the two wounded were Cyrus Cauley and Jason Jones – members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Voldemort was getting annoyed with Lucius' attempts at building up suspense but he controlled himself.

"Now this is the unfortunate news," Lucius began slowly. "Two of the dead were the Prewett Brothers and the third death was that of James Potter. We didn't know it was him and Mulciber had to kill him as Potter was casting reductos and the like so it was self-defense."

"James Potter, the Prewetts and the rest were all members of the Order of the Phoenix?" asked the Dark Lord breathlessly. Whereas he would have liked to interrogate and torture Potter the fact that he was one of the imposters was excellent news. Now if they could only prove it to the public.

"That is marvelous news Lucius," replied Voldemort. "No doubt Black is one of the ones who escaped so all we have to do is capture him – alive – or some of the other high profile members, dosed them with Veritaserum, take pensive memories, etc. and send it to the proper authorities at the Ministry and…"

"That is the good news my Lord," Snape interrupted.

There was silence so Voldemort asked, "And what is the bad news – which I do not want to hear because I might kill you all?"

"Apparently," Snape began, "in the elation of having caught some of the imposters, the two wounded prisoners were put in the same cell as the dead. Although all wands were confiscated, no one thought to look for portkeys or tracking devices."

"Were the portkeys activated by the wounded or did the Order to a rescue raid."

"The portkeys were activated."

"And why were the anti-wards down?"

Lucius actually gulped because he didn't want to tell the rest but he knew he had to.

"Apparently, my Lord," he began slowly, "It seems that someone must have had a wand hidden on their person and since it was secured in a holster, a disillusioned holster, no one noticed it and using a wand they removed the wards and escaped with the bodies."

Voldemort just couldn't help himself and he cruciated Lucius for two minutes before stopping and asking who was in charge of searching the bodies and the prisoners so he would know who to punish next. After Lucius told him Voldemort was about to begin the punishment when he stopped. He couldn't afford to kill competent Death Eaters no matter how much they deserved it. Also, it occurred to him that had he still be using his yew wand, he wouldn't have hesitated and due to his uncontrollable anger they would have died.

So now he did a wiser thing. He informed those responsible (including Lucius since he was the leader) that they WOULD be capturing Sirius Black ALIVE and/or prominent Order members and they would be doing it within a week or else the lives of their families would be forfeited.

Voldemort was about to dismiss the assembly until Bellatrix just had to advise her Lord that there was more to the bad news. She just loved getting her brother-in-law in trouble as it placed her one step closer to being her Lord's right hand person. Besides if she didn't Snape would.

"My Lord, there is more bad news concerning Sirius Black and…others."

"Oh really. Do tell Bella since no one else is."

She smiled evilly especially when she saw the blood drain from Lucius' face.

"As my Lord will recall, one of his most direct orders was that only James and Sirius be captured and that no one was to harm – for some unknown reason" she said looking at Snape, "and that the Mudblood whore Leslie or Linda…."

"Lily, as you well know," spat out Snape.

"Whatever, the Mudblood whore who Potter married. The bitch was in hiding so that we couldn't find her but apparently, from what is being said around the Ministry of Magic by the toad woman, James Potter was killed in the line of duty along with the Prewett Brothers, fighting off Death Eaters who were attacking the home of the Prewetts' sister – which is next door to the real place they were attacking."

"Go on and stop being a drama queen like Lucius," snapped an impatient Voldemort.

Bella kept smiling and continued by informing her Lord that Lily Potter was dead – killed by Sirius Black as apparently she had betrayed her husband and the Order of the Phoenix and has been acting as a spy for you, my Lord, and that she was recruited by Snapie here and they were going to run off together once she got rid of James and then Sirius."

"WHAT?" said Voldemort in a very dangerous voice. He turned to Snape and commanded, "Explain that."

"That is what is being said around the Ministry and will be printed in the _Prophet_ no later than tomorrow. That is what we were discussing when you return, my Lord. What Bella has neglected to tell you is that it is completely untrue as due to my being under Veritaserum, swearing on my life and magic, de-spelled, etc., you know that I have not spoken to Lily Evans…Potter…since Hogwarts with the exception of accidentally running into her in Diagon Alley where we did nothing but glare at each other."

He was trying to control his emotions as he had after all just lost the granddaughter which until the last month or so he didn't know he had. He considered claiming the girl – no woman – and giving her a new identity even if he had to obliviate her of all her personal memories. She probably hated him since she had been a pawn of the Light and Dumbledore but blood was blood and family was family.

He had never had nor had he wanted a family he had told himself when it became clear that he would probably never have one. Families and love were weaknesses he knew without a doubt, but then that was after he had been compromised. Now since finding out about the boy and Lily, he had rethought his life.

Even diehard purists like Lucius had admitted that the Evans girl was beautiful, magically talented and powerful. She could be useful just for her natural abilities but the thought that she could marry well and gain him allies was very tempting. He could also acquire more great grandchildren who might be as good as little Harry. But now that was moot as she was dead apparently murdered by Sirius Black.

But why had Black murdered Potter's wife? Did Dumbledore tell him to? Was it an accident? An act of passion as he had made advances to his best friend and relative's widow and she had refused him. Not only was revenge called for but answers.

"Find out why" said the Dark Lord. "See if Black killed the girl or if someone else did. I want to know why."

Only a very jealous and foolish Bella, who automatically hated any female the Dark Lord showed interest in for whatever reason had the nerve to ask, "But why my Lord? Why do you care that a Mudblood whore is dead? Shouldn't we rejoice that she has met her death…."

His only reply was to cast a crucio maximus on her while replying, "Don't ever question my motives or my orders. Just obey them without hesitation."

He gave other orders while he still held Bella under the curse, although he did silence her as her screams were competing with his voice and he didn't want the competition nor did he intend to stop the curse until she was properly punished.

He held the curse for three or so minutes before stopping it and ordering her husband to "get her out of my sight" and then he gave Severus as special mission. "I think it would be wise to 'invite the Weasley wife and her children over to Torture Manor. We could let Arthur know and he might decide to trade information for their lives. If not, well there will be no Prewett heirs left if both brothers, sister and children are together."

Snape thanked his Lord for the mission. Besides the late Prewett Brothers he hated all Weasleys and the like of Molly Prewett Weasley shouldn't be allowed to breed yet had been polluting the world with her mangy and numerous offspring while other better and more deserving Purebloods went childless or had only children.

After his work was done, Voldemort went back to his quarters and ordered a meal. Little Harry, the orphan, was fast asleep and didn't know of his new position in life. It wasn't as if he would remember his parents, not at this young an age, but as he grew he would wonder and ask questions which Voldemort couldn't answer even if he wanted to.

He had just bitten into his medium rare steak when a thought occurred to him. If he had fallen for Dumbledore's trap and had personally sought out the child to kill him, he in turn would have been killed as it was an ancient Slytherin Family blood law that the Lord could not kill his direct heirs unless they were attempting to kill him. Especially if the child was the only male heir and had not reached the age of reason, it was considered a crime against the Family. Voldemort would have lost his life and been "defeated" if he had believed the prophecy and had been foolish enough to act the way Dumbledore had planned.

Of course he had his Horcruxes which would have saved him but it might have reduced him to a bodiless wraith and since he had not trusted anyone enough to tell them about the Horcruxes or how he could be brought back, who knew how long it would have taken him to return.

Damn! That meant Dumbledore knew that Lily Potter was his direct descendent and Harry was the innocent and only male heir. It had all been a trap set up to kill him and totally destroy all descendants of Salazar Slytherin.

But why would he have killed Lily? Her child was missing and probably presumed dead so she would be needed to make another child to kill Voldemort. Unless, of course, Dumbledore thought that Tom (as he always insultingly referred to him) had gotten the boy, killed it and had been destroyed. Now that he thought about it, all of his spies were dead or missing and there had been no Death Eater attacks for weeks except for the ones done when he was away.

Maybe he thought Voldemort was dead and had given orders that Lily be killed, as well as framed and dishonored so that she could never give birth to another Slytherin heir. He wouldn't put it passed Dumbledore to obliterate an entire family line for the "Greater Good" especially if it was Slytherin's.

The Gaunt Family had been the last known _certifiable_ descendants of any of the Four Founders. Some families claimed descent from the Founders like the Potters insinuating they were from Gryffindor's line or the Smith Family who claimed to be the last of the Hufflepuffs. However, Voldemort had done his research and debunked these claims.

If there were any other descendants left, they did not live in Britain otherwise they could claim a special seat on the Wizengamot and part ownership of Hogwarts. None had except Tom Riddle but due to Dumbledore's influence, he was denied his heritage and it was put out he was a fraud. Without any certifiable descendants, the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts was in complete control of the school – just like Dumbledore was.

Now Voldemort had a decision to make. Should he let Dumbledore believe that both he and Harry were dead and prepare a trap for Dumbledore to fall into?

No, that wouldn't work as the first thing Dumbledore would have done after James Potter's death was to check for heirs. The Goblins would certify whether or not Harry lived so the hunt would be on for the boy who had to be alive. No, he had to have something else up his gaudy sleeves, but what?

Then it hit him. With both James and Lily dead, the boy would be an orphan. James' closest relative from his mother's side was Sirius. There no other Potters left besides James and Harry. Therefore with James dead Lily had to die so that the boy would be orphaned and his custody would pass to his closest relative – Sirius Black. Black was also the boy's godfather so his claim would be total. However, were Sirius to meet with an accident, then whoever he named in his Will would get custody of Harry Potter.

All of the Black relatives were out as Sirius was a "Knight of the Light" and a fervent Dumbledore supporter. Therefore, being exceptionally naïve and politically stupid, the hotheaded Black could be talked into making Dumbledore the boy's guardian. Then, since it was war time and Black was an Auror, if he met his death – no doubt due to Death Eaters – Dumbledore would have Harry and access to the Potter fortune which Charlus Potter had left directly to Harry since he knew James would squander it and hand it over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore would have to wait for Harry to grow up before he could get his hands on the money as the boy would have to take the necessary tests to claim the Lordship, but Dumbledore had always been able to wait as long as it took for things to go as he planned.

There was also the possibility that Dumbledore thought someone else had custody of Harry other than Voldemort and he was hunting for that person and the boy. One never did know what Dumbledore was thinking and it was giving Voldemort a headache worrying about the plots and plans of the old bastard.

The one thing Voldemort did know was that he was going to win and make Dumbledore pay an unimaginable price for killing Lily, for ruining Voldemort's life, for attempting to destroy the Slytherin line and for molding and distorting beautiful Magic into Dumbledore's own twisted version.


	2. Chapter 2 - Efficiency at Last

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

WARNING: Dumbledore, Weasleys and Marauders bashing. Also violent deaths and torture in this chapter.

Chapter 2 – Efficiency at Last

Severus Snape was a very efficient, competent individual but when he had a crusade he was capable of doing amazing things very fast. The very morning after he was given his orders from Voldemort he and a few other competent Death Eaters waited until Arthur Weasley had left for work and then dismantled the wards around the Burrow.

It had taken Wallace Whitmore, the ward expert just under four minutes to take them down without Molly Weasley noticing. The wards were so pitiful especially for a family who really needed protection due to being politically aligned with Dumbledore as well as acknowledged (and even proud) blood traitors. Well they were Gryffindors after all which meant that besides being "noble" and "brave" they were also foolish, unthinking, oblivious to any real danger and at times just plain stupid.

With the exception of the eldest Weasley child who was at Hogwarts, Molly and the other six children were all at home and were captured before they had time to move or think. They were taken to Torture Manor where the interrogation with Veritaserum of Molly Weasley began. It seems she knew more than she should have concerning the real running of the Order of the Phoenix (because she nagged Arthur to death until he told her everything) and the information found proved invaluable.

She also knew just how Lily met her death but that information had to wait until she could be administered the truth potion. So by 6 p.m. Severus had enough information to make a preliminary report to the Dark Lord. Due to the contents of the report, a rather vengeful Severus Snape had a few suggestions to make to his Lord in regard to gather more information as well as settling a few scores.

Arthur Weasley came home at 5:30 p.m. like he usually did, expecting to be greeted by his multitude of children, being kissed hello by his very formidable wife and sniffing the smells from the kitchen of the good, hot English dinner which he would soon be eating. After he ate he would do a few of the outside chores and by 7:00 p.m. at the latest he would come in and help his wife by checking the homework assignments which Molly had given to Charlie and Percy as well as giving them a few extra lessons while Molly put the younger children to bed until it was time for them to kiss their parents goodnight and go to sleep.

Unfortunately this night the only smells coming from the kitchen was that of burning as instead of Molly and the children greeting him, Bellatrix Lestrange (dressed in her Death Eater robes and mask) was waiting for him as he exited the floo. Bella had been in the kitchen but had set it on fire to give Arthur a "warm welcome home." She had put it out because otherwise the entire house would have burnt down and Arthur wouldn't have been able to use the floo to come home and therefore would have known something was wrong and brought the Order with him.

As soon as he had come through and was busy looking at the mess in the kitchen, Bella had appeared, accioed his wand, bound him to a chair and alerted him to the fact that his wife and six youngest children were now "guests" of the Dark Lord.

"Your blood traitor bitch," she had purred, "has been telling us some very interesting information and within minutes she should be able to be administered Veritaserum once again to finish up the accounts of Dumbledore's and his Order of the Squawking Birds'…misdeeds. However, until such time, you and I will remain here _chatting_ until I am summoned and given orders."

So they _chatted_ with Bella doing most of the talking about mundane things while a worried and very scared (for his family) Arthur sat in the chair and tried not to think of all of the things which could be happening to his family.

At about 6:45 p.m., Bella was summoned, excused herself and apparated out of the Burrow leaving Arthur with his fears and feeling helpless. Within minutes she apparated back and with even more anger in her voice than usual, threw down a small bundle of course cloth onto the living room floor, which hit the floor with a bang and a crushing sound. She then threw down a letter and ordered Arthur to read it and comply exactly with the instructions. She then unbound him and apparated away.

Arthur started for the note until he saw that the bundle had a red liquid seeking out. It was blood and although he really didn't want to investigate any further, he felt himself going towards the bundle and opening it. He promptly threw up before starting to sob uncontrollably.

Wrapped in the course cloth was the tiny, bloody, broken body of his two month old daughter Ginny. A look of pure agony was etched on her small features as if she had been tortured to death. She had been cruciated in front of her mother and siblings until she died but due to her age and still delicate condition it had only taken three minutes but Arthur wouldn't want to know the length or the duration of unbelievable pain his daughter had suffered due solely to the information her mother had provided.

He held his child in his arms while his tears flowed freely but apparently the letter had a compulsion charm on it and he was soon forced to read the letter. He still clutched the body while he opened the letter and read. It said:

 _'Your wife has revealed much concerning the real workings of the Order of the Phoenix as well as certain plans which the so-called Leader of the Light has made for the World of Magic. Pensive memories have been taken from your treacherous bitch and it will only be a matter of time until it is revealed to the entire Magical World and not just Britain._

 _Your wife will be killed when she is no longer useful as she has committed some unforgiveable acts which apparently you are not aware of and she will no doubt reveal more with the next round of Veritaserum. The death of your daughter by Cruciatus in front of your wife serves not only as an immediate punishment given to the "Gryffindor Broom" as Molly Prewett was once known as (because all the Gryffindors rode her if they had the money/goods to pay for her services) but to serve as a warning to you._

 _You are to deliver to us Sirius Black. Do not tell Dumbledore or ask for help from any of your Order members or the Ministry as Dumbledore will not allow you to hand over Black. He has his own reasons and plans, none of which will benefit your remaining family. Instead he will SACRIFICE ALL YOUR CHILDREN – for the 'Greater Good' - and set a trap for Death Eaters to fall into if you tell him that you must deliver Black to us._

 _This is non-negotiable. For every day which passes without your delivering Black to us, one of your remaining children will die. The body of the child of the day will be sent to you either in bits and pieces or whole – it depends solely on just how hard you are trying to retrieve Black and the mood of the person in charge of '_ _ **caring'**_ _for your children._

 _Once again, do not be so foolish as to tell Dumbledore as you will only condemn all your children to a horrible death no matter what he promises you. But the choice is up to you and you alone._

 _Needless to say, Sirius Black must be alive, sane (or at least as sane as he normally is),_ _ **not obliviated,**_ _have full use of all his senses and capable of being properly interrogated. If you are stupid enough to trust Dumbledore he would not willing turn over Black (even to save ALL of your children) unless he had disabled him through obliviation or use of his faculties to think and remember._

 _Therefore to prevent treachery on your part, any of your remaining children will not be returned until it is verified that it is truly Sirius Black who you have turned over, and not someone polyjuiced or a homunculus or someone or thing placed under a glamour as well as being fully capable of being interrogated._

 _Remember the lives of your children are in your hands. If you are a fool, you will tell Dumbledore or others and that will result in the immediate death of all your children in a very painful way. We WILL arrange for your eldest son currently enrolled in Hogwarts to be killed despite what promises you are given._

 _Today is Tuesday. On Thursday night at your home, we will check to see if you have delivered the real Sirius Black. If you have not produced him by midnight on that day, then on Friday night when you arrive home you will find a horribly dead child in your living room. It will continue until you give us Black or run out of children._

 _Think well on this.'_

After reading the note, Arthur started crying even harder. This couldn't be happening, but it was. He had sworn an oath of total allegiance to Albus Dumbledore when he had joined the Order. Granted Dumbledore did some things which disturbed Arthur, but it was all for the Greater Good and to defeat Voldemort and although Arthur was not forced to do certain things like his brothers-in-law did, he still knew about them and was asked on occasion to assist in some way to complete the mission.

The "incident at the Rookery" which had resulted in the deaths of his in-laws as well as James Potter had shocked and horrified him. The deaths had been reported and officially accepted as the result of Death Eaters but Arthur knew the truth. He had been present at the hastily called Order meeting when a hysterical Sirius Black had reported back and then Black had really gone insane when Cauley and Jones had made it back with James' and the Prewetts' bodies.

Black had to be heavily stunned before he could even be sedated otherwise he would have run off with only revenge on his mind and gotten himself killed. But worse of all, even after Black had been "calmed down" through the use of potions and spells, he still wanted to kill someone – anyone – solely because James Potter was dead. At this point he didn't care if he killed a Death Eater or an innocent person he just wanted to hurt someone's loved ones like he had been so cruelly hurt.

That was the problem with people like Sirius Black and James Potter. Only their feelings mattered and to hell with anyone else. Dumbledore had finally managed to calm Black down enough for him to function but then Molly had to vent her spleen.

Molly was much like Black and Potter. Maybe it was a Pureblood idiosyncrasy but when Molly hurt because she or her family hurt or were harmed in some way, a pound of flesh had to be sacrificed. It could be that of an innocent but Molly wouldn't care just as long as somebody was hurting.

The Prewetts and the Weasleys were Pureblood but due to many things not only had the families fallen on hard financial times, they were looked down upon by most Purebloods and even some Half-bloods. Revenge might be highly desired against enemies, but impossible for a Prewett or Weasley to obtain without causing more damage than it was worth. But the situation with Black and Molly's need for "justice" opened the way for Molly to get back at someone who she was not only extremely jealous of but who had, in Molly's opinion at least, insulted her and both her families.

Lily Evans was a Mudblood but had managed to catch herself one of the most eligible Pureblood heirs available. She was also beautiful, magically talented and powerful, intelligent and popular. Again she was a Mudblood and despite the front put up by her families, the Prewetts and even the Weasleys looked down on Mudbloods. Then to make things worse, the Mudblood whore had refused to let James even consider a match between his heir Harry (who, thanks to the whore, was a filthy Half-blood) and her newly born, precious daughter.

Molly had found out that Ginny was a girl three months before her birth. Ginny was the only possible choice for the Light Wizard James Potter to choose for his son as…well other "correct" Light families had no available proper daughters and anyway would think twice before aligning themselves with the son of a Mudblood. At least that was Molly's opinion.

In reality it was not Lily's idea but James as he had always looked down on the Prewetts and the Weasleys and there were plenty of Light families with daughters or who would eventually have daughters who would jump at the chance to marry his Half-blood heir.

The most important thing was that due to an incident in the last century when a Potter heir had been tricked into a disastrous marriage contract which nearly resulted in his death and the end of the Potter line, it was made a matter of Potter Family law that there would be no marriage contracts arranged for any heirs especially if they were the last of the line heirs.

Instead of telling that to Molly, James had "pranked" Lily and told Molly it was Lily who was against the marriage making it seem like his wife was the "baddie" in the situation. Granted Lily wouldn't even think about contracting a marriage for her Harry and if she or James did, a daughter of Molly Weasley would definitely not be in the running.

So in the confusion of the deaths of James and her brothers, Molly used Sirius Black's need for revenge and the need to hurt to carry out her need for the same thing. She had casually mentioned to Black that it was ironic that the likes of James Potter was dead and his only son was missing and presumed dead yet that worthless, conniving, piece of dung Mudblood whore who had ensnared and trapped poor James was still alive. Molly had also cast a subtle compulsion charm on him before adding that now the whore would be running off with James' wealth and no doubt marrying her Death Eater lover Severus Snape.

Then Sirius started drinking heavily and "thinking" and the next thing anyone knew he started screaming and ranting about the unfairness of it all, betrayal by whores and he threw a lethal curse at James' widow, blowing her to pieces.

While people panicked and Dumbledore shouted out orders, Molly hid in the shadows nursing her newborn daughter and smiling. A beautiful, much wronged young witch was as dead as her brothers and perhaps, if the Potter heir was ever found, Molly could talk Sirius (who was the boy's godfather and guardian) or rather Dumbledore, into a marriage contract with her daughter. Then the rest of the Weasleys would finally have access to money, political power and the good reputation and prestige which they so rightly deserved.

She had bragged about arranging this during her interrogation. Snape reacted badly and had to be restrained to not cruciate the bitch to death. He had been pleasantly surprised when after reporting this information to his Lord that Voldemort had pronounced sentence over the fate of Molly Weasley and possibly her entire line.

Voldemort gave the order in regard to Arthur Weasley having to produce Black or forfeit his children. He did give him a break by advising him not to trust Dumbledore but Voldemort knew that Dumbledore would do exactly what he stated he would do in the letter. He then ordered Bella to cruciate the young infant to death in front of her screaming hysterical mother and the Weasley children. Most thought it a "lesson" but Voldemort knew the real reason

Meanwhile there were other Death Eaters out looking for Black and if they found him before Arthur Weasley…well his children would be killed anyway because Arthur hadn't been the one to deliver Black and then all spawn of Molly Prewett would be dead and that would teach her to attempt line theft and/or to cause the death of an heir of Slytherin.

The two wounded Order members, Cauley and Jones, were also being hunted down by the Death Eaters. Both worked at the Ministry of Magic in dead-end jobs as Cauley was one of those Half-bloods which were "almost pure" and Jones was a Pureblood but only by one generation. They were given Ministry jobs but needed a mentor to ever truly advance. They both were very average in intelligence and magical power which also limited any potential advancement. Neither were married and since they had been wounded "rescuing" the Lovegoods, they were currently out on medical leave.

In other words, they were in hiding and were possibly already obliviated and their memories changed to remember whatever Dumbledore wanted them to remember. Still, they would be found eventually if only to administer justice to them. If they were not found or were found and their memories were changed, well they would be killed but then so would their families, if only to "tidy" things up.

Other than that Voldemort had declared that everybody keep their heads down and out of trouble. All "hobbies" were to cease and Greyback had orders not to go after anyone, especially children, to either turn or kill them. No, for the moment everyone was on their best behavior and with the exception of finding Black, Cauley and Jones, nothing else was to be done.

"Consider this a small holiday," Voldemort had told them. "Samhein will soon be here so spend time with your families, do your rituals and be prepared to take the final steps to win this war."

Voldemort had some new decisions to make. Should he reveal Harry as his heir? If so, should he reveal the truth? Of course it would be a truth of his own devising, such as baby Lily had been stolen practically at birth and had never been found. Dumbledore had been suspected of doing this but it couldn't be proved so that was when Voldemort had begun his crusade to right the wrongs being done to the Magical World by Dumbledore. He debated mentioning the "fate of his _wife_ " which would be something he would have to make up as he didn't want the truth to be known.

He could just reveal his heir's existence to his Inner Circle and make a few of them guardians of the boy…just in case something unfortunate happened and he was incapacitated for a while.

He realized that there was no one living or available that he trusted. He had made some actual "friends" during his travels outside of Britain, but they knew him as Tom Riddle and not Lord Voldemort. Would they accept him as Lord Voldemort, the darkest of Dark Lords or spurn him. Dumbledore had slandered his name, reputation and lied about his true reasons for creating his Death Eaters and starting the war so would anyone believe him or just the propaganda machine created by Albus Dumbledore.

Adolph Hitler, the Muggle tyrant and leader of the German Nation in the war the Muggles called World War II and the Magicals knew as Grindelwald's war, was famous for saying "If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently, it will be believed" and it had worked for him.

What few people knew in either world, Gellert Grindelwald had given him the idea and it had been coined and given to him by Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had always done this, at least as long as Tom Riddle had known him.

Dumbledore had trashed Tom's reputation at Hogwarts and was constantly telling lies about him to the teachers, all Gryffindors and other houses and then the Ministry and potential mentors who would have normally jumped at the chance of apprenticing such a talented and intelligent young wizard. Tom knew the reasons why Dumbledore did this, but no one would believe the supposedly Muggleborn orphan so Tom had to eventually leave Britain and educate himself in the higher levels of Magic and many other things.

To this day, Dumbledore was spreading his lies and all believed them except Voldemort's Death Eaters. They followed Voldemort for various reasons, some good and some bad but still they followed him and _most_ were faithful to him if only because they wore his Dark Mark.

That Snape, Alfords and Nyman had been tricked into betraying him was a rude and frightening awakening. Snape had been salvageable and spared because he wanted revenge and would be hard to replace. Alfords and Nyman were expendable and could serve as a warning not to betray the Dark Lord. At the moment most of his Death Eaters were "safe" but whether it was permanent or temporary, he would not know until something else happened.

It also made recruitment difficult as he now had to come up with new safeguards and might even have to remake the dark mark. Who knew how many spies Dumbledore would be acquiring or what spells he might be using that even Voldemort didn't know about and which would make it easier to fool Voldemort.

Samhein was two weeks away. He decided that by then he must make his decisions before he went ahead with some of his original plans. He just needed a bit more information before he could go forward with his original plans.

Before the "Harry incident" as he called it, he thought he was just a few weeks away from winning but learning of the betrayals and the underhanded methods of Dumbledore had changed the chess board. The things they had learned after interrogating the Prewett bitch changed the picture. He really needed Black or at least one very important member of Dumbledore's Inner Circle before he did anything.

He did some necessary work and spent the rest of his time bonding with his great-grandson and waiting. Waiting for news, information and, dare he think it, hope for success in his crusade.

Sometimes it was just too much work being a Dark Lord, or at least one who wanted to save the world.

While Voldemort worried, brooded and waited for what he needed, it would have cheered him considerably to know that Albus Dumbledore was suffering from the ruination of his plans.

Despite all of his efforts, manipulations and plans, Dumbledore's world was crashing down. It had all started with the disappearance of Harry Potter. It shouldn't and just couldn't have happened, yet it did. It had been arranged that Voldemort would hear the false prophecy and come after Harry Potter. He would then first kill Lily Evans and then kill Harry. However, since he didn't know that Harry was his heir the Slytherin Family Magic would backfire on him and he would be the one to die.

Then all heirs of Salazar Slytherin would be dead and, with the last known heirs of the Four Founders, the world would belong to Albus Dumbledore. One last final ritual and he would be able to completely take over Hogwarts and be its Master. He had planned to claim that it had been him who had come to the rescue of the Potters but arrived too late to save them but did fight and defeat another Dark Lord.

Then he could finally put into effect the plans he had made to mold the Magical World into his vision of what the world of Magic should be. He estimated that within ten years all "dark magic" would be outlawed (at least in Britain) and only magic which he approved of would be allowed to be performed and/or taught.

Therefore, no one would ever be able to fulfill any great potential other than what Dumbledore allowed them. No one could study any really advanced Magic, learn or grow and definitely not challenge Albus Dumbledore in anything. Books would be burned because they had been declared dark and it would be against the law to own one. Thus, "legal" raids on Pureblood houses would be done and books and heirlooms confiscated.

After Dumbledore personally looked them over and determined their true worth or extent of darkness, most would be publically burnt. What people wouldn't know was that anything worth having would be kept by Dumbledore and anything he already had a copy of or couldn't use would be destroyed. He alone would have all the knowledge worth having in Britain and no one would be allowed to surpass him in knowledge or politics.

Once Voldemort was defeated, all of his Death Eaters would be suitably punished. Estates would be confiscated under the careful direction of Dumbledore's lackeys and any children would become a ward of the state with Dumbledore being named their only guardian.

For example, when Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned or "kissed" Dumbledore would become the guardian of Draco. His mother, who was not marked might still be condemned and named as being a secret Death Eater and depending on her willingness to cooperate might be imprisoned. If she cooperated she would be spared but still not have legal custody of Draco. She might be allowed to raise him but make no legal or financial decisions concerning him as Dumbledore would be the final judge of what was best for the boy and what path he would follow – namely the path of the Light as defined by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had such grand plans. He would control every aspect of the lives of all British Magicals be they wizard, witch, werewolf, centaur, etc. He would decide who would or would not be allowed to marry and even have the final word on who one could marry. If he thought your daughter should not marry the boy she wanted but instead marry someone of Dumbledore's choosing, then she would marry Dumbledore's choice.

He would become a god among mortals and his propaganda machine would paint Magical Britain as a paradise and perfect example of the Light and _how Magic should be._ Once he totally controlled Britain the rest of Europe would fall, bowing to his wisdom. Then he would concentrate on Africa and the Middle East and eventually make his way through Russia and Asia.

It would take many years but he had time to wait as unknown to everyone he had made himself immortal - sort of.

He and Gellert had found much ancient magic, so much of it dark and it had excited him. After he and Gellert had broken up Dumbledore managed to get himself apprenticed to Nicholas Flamel and had learned much. Flamel had also learned from this apprentice, namely, not to ever fully trust Albus Dumbledore. He had to watch him like a hawk during his entire apprenticeship and, in fact, he had terminated the apprenticeship early due to some things which he found out about.

The Flamels had decided to take a very long trip around the world just doing something they had never done before, namely, sightseeing the Muggle way. They had lots of money and time on their hands and had been away from their native France for almost twenty years when they finally returned.

They found out that Albus Dumbledore had claimed credit for finding 12 uses for dragon blood. Actually he had only found three, as the other apprentice who had died due to an accident, had discovered six and all of those had been based on the first three which Nicholas had found when he was a mere youth of 512 years old. He had gotten distracted and only went back to his research when he had taken on two apprentices.

Albus had been tasked with publishing the findings and Nicholas had impressed upon him that the other apprentice be given the credit he so richly deserved. However, knowing the Flamels would be gone for years, Albus had taken full credit but had dedicated his book in memory of an "old friend" who had died unexpectedly.

The discoveries had been the making of Albus Dumbledore and he had used the money made from the book sales and the awards he received for his discoveries to buy rare books on magic and to finance further research. Unfortunately for him he never could surpass his initial triumphant, the money ran out and he decided to take a position as a teacher at Hogwarts so he could have access to that excellent library.

The Flamels never did contact Dumbledore concerning the book, so he felt he had gotten away with it and they were mostly hermits and at the age when they just didn't care to receive accolades or get involved. In 1955 he heard they returned and he tried to restart the "friendship" up again but was mostly ignored.

The only way he even managed to contact them was by sending Fawkes with a message. He had just "convinced" Fawkes to become his familiar and he knew that one of the very few regrets of Nicholas Flamel was that he had never managed to find a phoenix to bond with him. Dumbledore knew this would impress and annoy Flamel and he hoped that Flamel would come out of hiding and further the prestige of his former apprentice.

He never did, but Dumbledore inferred that he was still on the best of terms with the Flamels and that they got together every now and then to talk. Since the Flamels didn't socialize no one could call Dumbledore a liar.

The main reason that Flamel ended the apprenticeship was because Dumbledore had somehow managed to break through a few wards and Nicholas didn't find out until much too late that Dumbledore had found some notes Flamel had made when researching how to make the Stone. Dumbledore had made a copy of the notes and covered his tracks well, but when Nicholas did his yearly check of the wards he always doubled and tripled checked the wards on his notes.

Naturally Dumbledore denied doing anything wrong and as he had already sent the notes off to his brother in a letter and spelled that letter so that once Aberforth opened it, he would carefully hide the notes in a place known to Albus then immediately forget any knowledge about receiving a letter.

Nicholas figured that Dumbledore had done something to that effect and that was when he ended the apprenticeship giving only the reason of the need to take the world tour. Whether Dumbledore guessed at the reason didn't matter as Nicholas knew there was nothing in those notes that would give Albus the means to make his own Stone but it would drive him crazy trying to find out that it wouldn't.

And it did, or at least until Dumbledore found several ancient tomes and based on the notes and the darkest of books, Albus Dumbledore had been able to make a poor copy of the Philosopher's Stone. It didn't make gold but it would extend life and health just enough to allow a user to stay healthy and magically powerful despite aging. It didn't make one younger but after constant use it did stop the detrimental effects of aging. That was why Albus Dumbledore had the health, speed, agility and power of a much younger wizard. It also helped that he was the possessor of the Elder Wand as that also increased his power.

Thus, as long as Dumbledore didn't get killed or suffer a terrible accident, he just might live forever. He would rarely get sick or look older than 82 years, the age which the aging process stopped.

There was, however, a terrible cost to this miracle. Certain rituals had to be done several times a year so that Albus Dumbledore could survive. Not only were some of the ingredients necessary and expensive, but…well some things needed a life or two to be used as a sacrifice to complete the ritual.

One young, healthy, magical virgin was needed but if the sacrifice wasn't a virgin, then a virgin had to be combined. This meant that a young witch or wizard would take care of the magic portion while Albus usually used a Muggle child for the virgin part. It was difficult enough to get a witch or wizard who wouldn't be missed but usually by the time they reached their optimum power at or around age 16-17, they were no longer "pure" enough for the ritual.

Poor Albus, he was sadden by the lack of morals of the young these days. Mostly he used Muggleborns, preferably those whose parents had cast them out when their magic was discovered. He singled them out and to be safe waited until they graduated as many Muggleborns disappeared once they graduated as there were few decent jobs for Muggleborns in Magical Britain.

Albus would invite his victims for an after graduation celebration scheduled for a few weeks after school ended to "see how they were doing in their job hunting" and then potion the wine he served them. He would then use one for the ritual and put others in stasis until he needed them during the year. Sadly most were not virgins so a Muggle would need to be found.

He usually used a young Muggle girl about six or so years of age. It was easy to check for authenticity on girls and it was not uncommon for Muggle children to disappear and to never been found. He'd collect a few of these during this time and place them in stasis also. It was a lot of work but worth it.

His conscious was clear as he was only staying alive to accomplish great things for the Greater Good of the Magical World. Besides, no one missed Muggles or Muggleborns.

He also toyed with the idea of making a Horcrux or two just in case he met with an accident. Unfortunately, he never did find the spells necessary to make one. Few people knew about Horcruxes but he had accidentally found out that Horace Slughorn did. But Horace only knew about them but not how to make one.

Of interest was that there was only one other person he told about Horcruxes and that had been young Tom Riddle. But if Dumbledore couldn't find the spell to make a Horcrux then neither could Tom Riddle. He hoped. Who knew what magic Riddle found during his travels? They were never on speaking terms and then Dumbledore ruined him so it was not as if Dumbledore could invite him for tea, legitimize him and get the information he sought. Riddle would never come near him and then he became Voldemort.

Try as he might he could not be sure if Riddle had made a Horcrux. He might have attempted it but whether or not it was successful he just didn't know.

And now little Tommy had his own minions, some of whom were much more talented and dangerous than his Order of the Phoenix. Tom wanted Dumbledore dead and Dumbledore wanted his irritable former student worse than dead (but still dead).

Tom had proven to be a strong and worthy adversary but it was time to end things before they got out of hand. Well they had gotten out of hand and Tom was very close to winning until Dumbledore had come up with the prophecy idea. But now with his best minion James Potter dead, the boy missing and Lily gone, things were back to square one.

Damn that Molly Weasley for talking Black into killing Lily. Black had always hated Lily because he took "his Jamie away from him" but Dumbledore needed someone trustworthy and foolish enough to marry Voldemort's heir who would produce the ways and means to end not only Voldemort but all of the descendants of the Founders.

Lily could have been bred again and as long as they could hold out until she produced another child, he would make sure that Voldemort went after the brat and then met all of their dooms.

Dumbledore would have liked nothing more than to punish the scheming bitch and the stupid bastard. He could use them for his next ritual if worse came to worse making them useful one last time. However, he still had need of Black as he would be inheriting the Lordship and the wealth and power of the Blacks and the Order had to be funded. So Black had to be left alive, calmed down, brought under control and be stopped from ruining Dumbledore's plans.

What to do, what to do? At least Tom was being quiet and was maybe even dead, but Albus doubted it. He was probably using his forces to find whoever had taken Harry Potter because according to the Goblins, the boy was still listed as being alive. Therefore Tom couldn't have him otherwise the boy would be dead. Now Albus was tasked with finding the boy.

After doing some intensive thinking he decided on a course of action. He would simply produce the boy! It would be simple now that James and Lily were both dead. They had gone into hiding when the child was very young and his features were not yet memorable. Dumbledore had personally placed a glamour on the new born baby to make certain he looked like James and would grow to take on more of his characteristics such as the messy hair and the terrible eyesight. It was not like the boy would have a long life span and be able to grow up with the plans Dumbledore had made.

Therefore, all he had to do now was to find a magical boy around Harry's age, place a strong glamour on him, change a few memories and, if possible, arrange for the corpse of James Potter to do a blood adoption. The official memorial/burials of James and the Prewetts had not taken place yet as…well Dumbledore wouldn't allow it until he wanted it done so they would not take place until he allowed it. Besides now Lily had to be buried.

What Dumbledore had done was to have all bodies immediately placed in stasis, which would be done anyway under the circumstances. This would keep the bodies fresh and Dumbledore would be free to "take some samples" when no one was looking. A direct Potter heir was needed to claim the Lordship and if James' blood could be used to perform a blood adoption on the changeling, then there might be a chance to make the claim.

If not, well that was one fortune which the Goblins would be able to keep in their grasp forever. The truly tragic part was that it would be lost to Dumbledore.

Now he had to find a boy. He thought a Muggleborn would do nicely so against all rules, he brought out the Hogwarts Book of Lists and looked up all Muggleborn boys about Harry's age. He wrote down their current addresses and then snuck off to pick the best one.

There were two boys from rather affluent families, one named Justin and the other Kevin. They would be missed as their families were too well-known and he couldn't obliviate all of their families or acquaintances. There was a boy from a blue-collar family who would have done nicely but he was Black and if the glamour slipped it would be difficult to explain a drastic change in skin color.

Besides another thought occurred to him, namely the child he stole would have to have a power level near Harry's and the damn boy had been born and registered as being very powerful with a high potential for core growth. A powerful magical core would help maintain the glamour especially once the boy was dead as a weak core would crumble at death and the glamour would drop before Dumbledore could recast it.

There had only been five Muggleborn boys and none of them came near Harry's powerful and Dumbledore feared he'd have to go to the Continent to find a boy. But time was running out and Dumbledore had to now decide if he should just steal a Pureblood or Half-blood boy as he was aware that three were closer to Harry's power level but dare he risk it?

There was one boy, Timmy McElroy, who belonged to a neutral family. The McElroys were Half-bloods but due to their wealth they were rather prominent. However, they refused to join the Order or support Dumbledore, so as punishment he would choose their son. If memory served him, the child should have the dark hair and light blue eyes of the McElroys so that was as close as he could physically get to Harry Potter.

He would have to commit the deed himself as something like this was too important to have his more "dedicated" minions involved in such a delicate matter. So he would kill two birds with one stone. The McElroy parents, their young daughter and nine year old son, would not be killed. He would capture them, put them in stasis and use them for his next rituals. He would take the boy – young Timmy – and make him the Harry Potter substitute. Then he would cast fiendfyre on their small estate and that would obliterate all trace and evidence of the family. Then he would cast the Dark Mark and, as usual, place the blame on Tom and his Death Eaters.

Yes that should all work out nicely and could, and would, be done within a night.

While Dumbledore was off fixing things a grieving father was holding his dead newborn, crying and wondering what he was going to do. Actually he had already made his decision. He was going to choose his family, his boys, over his allegiance to Dumbledore, even if it meant leading a man to his death.

But that man was Sirius Black, a wizard who wasn't worth much in the scheme of things, let alone someone to sacrifice for even one of Arthur's children. Arthur knew if he told Dumbledore the uncaring old Leader of the Light would jump at the chance to plan a trap and wouldn't care that Arthur's precious boys would be in the hands of vicious Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord said his children would not be released until a verified Sirius Black was in his possession, then they would not and at the first trace of betrayal Arthur would be finding the bodies of his boys tortured and dead.

And Dumbledore wouldn't care. Voldemort rarely showed up at a battle or an attack and the only thing that would happen is maybe a few Death Eaters would be captured, interrogated, and then be either legally released by the Ministry due to influence or would just escape. Dumbledore might have gained some new "vital information" – but Arthur doubted it – and the Weasleys would be wiped from the face of the earth.

There were never any rescue missions carried out by the Ministry and definitely not by the Order. Voldemort was too well-hidden and had too many safe houses and lairs and even if one was found it would probably not be the one where captives were held and the captives would then be ordered to be killed. It had happened the one time a safe house had been found when the Ministry was searching for the kidnapped family of an important member of the Wizengamot. No one would mount an expensive (and probably futile) rescue operation for the likes of Arthur Weasley.

No, Arthur would not tell Dumbledore. He couldn't ask anyone for help as they would run off to the Ministry or Dumbledore and his children would be forfeit. Arthur could just imagine Dumbledore wearing a very sad face, "condoling" Arthur for his tragic loss but then adding, "They were martyrs for the cause" and then using the deaths to urge on others to continue the fight, to help defeat the darkest of Dark Lords, etc.

He could put his Ginny in stasis and then search for Sirius Black but how would he capture Black. What if he failed and was killed? Who then would know about his boys and their predicament? Where the hell was Sirius Black anyway? The last Arthur knew he had gone off – scot free – after murdering Lily Potter. He had not been punished as Dumbledore wouldn't allow it because poor Sirius "had been upset about James' death and Molly had pushed him over the edge."

Would the death of his children be punishment because Molly in her grief for her brothers had upset the precious Sirius Black in his grief for James? Arthur wouldn't put it pass Dumbledore for doing exactly that. He needed Sirius Black now that James was dead not only for influence, money and training but because Black was the godfather and guardian of Harry Potter who, as Dumbledore insisted, was missing but alive.

Liar! That was all the wizard did – lie, use, manipulate and ruin lives especially those of his Order members.

Sitting here doing nothing except crying wasn't going to help his boys. He had to make a plan, find Black, lure him to his home and then rescue his boys.

He had to trust someone, but whom? There was NO ONE. So he cried more and held his daughter closer, while he desperately tried to plan.

The object of his misery was currently passed out from sorrow and a huge intake of fire whiskey. Eventually he would have to awake and sober up enough to report into work. He and James had become Aurors not only to "fight against evil and dark magic" but to find and destroy Death Eaters. It was a "dream job" in their opinion as it was glamorous and witches of all ages threw themselves at Aurors since they were heroes.

Not that he and James had ever had any problems getting witches since they were not only "devilishly handsome" and charming but the heirs to wealthy and powerful Ancient and Noble Houses. Being such heirs they would have "attracted" most young witches anyway even if they were old, ugly, smelly, stupid or sadists as that was the way of both the Magical and Muggle worlds. Thus they got any witch they wanted even if the witch had to be threatened, potioned or spelled, such as that ^#$*#* & Lily Evans.

In the end James "got her" but had to marry her because Dumbledore had some grand scheme (which he wouldn't explain) that required James to sire a kid on the Mudblood bitch. At least Harry was the spitting image of James and since Dumbledore had promised they wouldn't have to put up with Lily for very long, things would work out just fine as James had an heir and wouldn't need to marry again since he had done his duty to House Potter. Then he and James could live together doing whatever they wanted for as long as they wanted and could mold the kid into being just like them.

But now the bastard was missing and James was dead. At least Sirius had gotten his revenge against the Mudblood. He now lived only to get revenge on the entire world and he swore on James' grave that he would personally start a bloodbath that would live in history despite what Dumbledore ordered.

He dragged himself into work and dared anyone to comment on his condition. He knew he looked like hell but didn't care. He had drunk several restorative potions but they had only gotten rid of his hangover and calmed his stomach. He forced himself to eat something at the Ministry cafeteria but that didn't help as he couldn't eat the way he normally did due to the abuse he had put his body through in the past few days. He had coffee, scrambled eggs and toast but couldn't stand the thought of greasy bacon or sausage but he needed food if he was to survive the day.

He was shoveling the mediocre food into his mouth when he heard the voice of Arthur Weasley say "What you really need is a good home cooked dinner and not that Ministry slop." Arthur sat down and started talking to Sirius. He was a good man and his late brothers-in-law were "Sirius' and James' kind of blokes" and before he knew it, Sirius had accepted an invitation to the Burrow for food and consolation. Molly might be many unpleasant things but she was a good cook and Arthur promised she'd be making her famous pot roast with double chocolate cake for pudding.

The day dragged on slowly and Sirius was in a bad mood as there was no progress in finding the $##^^#* * who had killed James and Sirius needed to hurt somebody. Still, he did clean himself up before heading to the Burrow and had even brought a bottle of fire whiskey as a gift – one which he intended on drinking most of after he ate. He flooed to the Burrow, stepped out of the fireplace only to be immediately stunned.

He awoke to see Arthur Weasley actually crying and desperately trying to explain why he was doing what he had been forced to do. He explained it all so carefully and hoped that Sirius would see that it was the only way to save HIS CHILDREN. Sirius was an Auror and part of the oath an Auror swore was to protect any and all children and give their life in defense of the next generation. Sirius really didn't give a #%*&#& damn about children, especially Arthur's and he was furious and disgusted by the man's betrayal and "weakness" but at least Arthur didn't notice what Sirius was doing.

Aurors had several tricks up their sleeve and Sirius and James had many, many more. Sirius was bound to a chair but his feet were free and he knocked open the heel of his right boot and with the toe of his left boot, activated the portkey hidden inside the heel. He disappeared and re-appeared directly into Dumbledore's office. Luckily for Sirius Dumbledore was there, he undid Arthur's spells and then he and Sirius used Fawkes to get to the Burrow and capture the poor man who was in a state of shock. The entire thing took only 20 seconds and Arthur was quickly flashed back to Dumbledore's office.

He was immediate unarmed, bound to a chair and administered Veritaserum. He told them everything and then when it was all over he begged them to save his children. Dumbledore didn't miss a beat and calmed the man down and swore that all his dear children would be rescued as well as Molly. Naturally he was lying and both Sirius and Arthur knew he was but Arthur had to desperately hope that at least some of his children would survive, even if it was only Bill who was currently safe at Hogwarts.

A trap was set at the Burrow. When Bellatrix arrived she would see Sirius helplessly tied to a chair and Arthur would then stun her and demand that his children be immediately released before he turned Sirius over. However, Bellatrix would then be immediately portkeyed to Dumbledore's office where she would be heavily spelled and then, what Arthur was told, Dumbledore's magic would force Bellatrix to lead the Order and certain "trustworthy Aurors" back to where Molly and the children were being held and they would all be definitely rescued, blab, blab, blab.

"We might even capture Tom and many others and this could be the battle that might end the war" Arthur was told. He only had Dumbledore's "assurances" and his own desperate hope to sustain him.

But in his heart he knew that his family was doomed if only because it was. While Bellatrix was waiting for Arthur to come home, she had been busy. Subtle but powerful recording runes had been set up and Sirius' capture and escape had been recorded and the information received as it happened. His own capture was recorded and noted and the next night when "Bellatrix walked into the trap" Arthur's world would crash and burn.

A witch did enter the house but it was not Bellatrix but a very dead Molly Weasley. She had been horribly tortured before her death and a note was attached to her bloody corpse informing Dumbledore that the only trap set that night was not his but the Dark Lord's. "Seek and you shall find" was the other thing written. The note then burst into flames and it also caused Molly's body to burn and burn so quickly that she was half ash before anyone could try to douse the flames.

Arthur, Sirius and Fawkes were the only Order members at the Burrow. While a crying Arthur clutched what was left of his wife and wept for his children who he knew now were dead, Fawkes flashed Sirius back to Dumbledore's office and reported in. Dumbledore was furious not because a woman and at least five of her children were dead but because his trap had failed.

An Order meeting was held to announce the plan had failed and that Arthur Weasley was to no longer be considered a member due to being compromised and attempting to cause the death of Sirius Black. "Aurors are now going to the Burrow with orders to arrest Arthur and charge him with aiding Voldemort" Dumbledore callously announced. An example must be made.

Dumbledore thought that was the end of the matter or it would be after Arthur was quickly tried and sentenced to Azkaban. Sirius would make an official report concerning his near capture and that Arthur Weasley was an unmarked Death Eater, etc. Dumbledore let Sirius decide how to word the report and as long as Arthur was suitably punished and his reputation ruined (because he disobeyed Dumbledore) he didn't care what Sirius wrote.

Sirius had been merciless in ruining Arthur's reputation. Amelia Bones was his immediate superior and saw through his actions. Of course she couldn't say anything except to accept it and go along with it all as apparently Dumbledore wanted it done because "something hadn't gone his way" and he would never allow his reputation to be ruined.

It had been the same after all of Amelia's family had been "killed by Death Eaters" with only her young niece Susan surviving. Her brother Edgar had been a member of Dumbledore's private army, the Order of the Phoenix. He had tried to recruit his brother Henry and sister Amelia, who was not only an Auror but a formidable dueler and powerful witch. She absolutely refused and had convinced Henry not to join as it was bad enough Edgar "had been duped" but he still tried. But they had all died in the end and the only reason Susan had survived was because a faithful house elf had gotten her away from the death trap.

At the funeral Dumbledore had once again approached Amelia and gave her another chance to fight against evil and win the war by joining his Order of the Phoenix. He told her it was the only way since little Susan had no one left but her Auntie and due to Amelia's job, she probably wouldn't survive the war unless she "helped Dumbledore win" and only by joining up could that be accomplished. He then offered to become Susan's magical guardian to ease Amelia's fears for the girl's future.

Desperately trying to control her temper Amelia asked "And what makes you think YOU WILL SURVIVE THE WAR?" only to be given the patented eye twinkling and grandfatherly smile before a bunch of dragon dung flowed out of his mouth saying much but not answering the question. She refused and went so far as the publically swear on her life and magic that she would never join any organization which Dumbledore ran but most especially his illegal Order of the Phoenix and that Susan would never be under the guardianship of Dumbledore. Since it was at a public function with many important witnesses and a reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ , he couldn't cover it up or "convince her" privately at another time. She made an ironclad Will regarding Susan's future, and did everything humanly possible to keep the child out of Dumbledore's clutches except IF she went to Hogwarts for her education.

Despite not being a member of the Order, Amelia knew exactly how Lily Evans Potter met her death. She knew that Sirius would never be punished for the murder if only because Dumbledore would arrange it. It wouldn't be the first time he had "meddled" with official reports or the memories of witnesses. She had seen the mutilated and half-burnt body of Molly Weasley and Ginny's tiny corpse and had personally interrogated Arthur to get the truth despite certain other Aurors attempting to prevent it. Dumbledore and Moody weren't the only people who knew how to do an obliviation.

A few Aurors faithful only to her had been witnesses to the interrogation via Veritaserum. A very thorough report was written and multiple copies were made and four Aurors left to deliver them into the safe hands of various other governments both magical and Muggle. Arthur was put in protective custody and taken to a Muggle safe house while an Unspeakable obliviated and gave a false memory to Hestia Jones and Alfie Murdock, Aurors and members of the Order, to believe that Arthur had escaped. All they could tell Amelia Bones – and Dumbledore – was that they were guarding the "dangerous unmarked Death Eater" Arthur Weasley when they were stunned from behind and revived by other Aurors. All they really knew was that they were in trouble with a very angry Amelia Bones.

When things cooled down at the Ministry, Amelia made a visit to Arthur and gave him her heartfelt condolences. He was aware that he had told everything he knew about the Order and that Dumbledore had thrown him to the wolves and what Sirius Black was doing to him. He knew Molly was dead but didn't know the fate of his children.

Amelia had always liked Arthur and had felt sorry for him when he had married Molly Prewett. Probably because his brothers-in-law were in the Order he was "volunteered" by his wife and had done some limited fighting (since he had a large family) and he had confessed he didn't like the way Albus was running the Order…and lives…of his followers. He knew that he was a "dead man walking" because of Dumbledore and Black and had accepted his fate, but the only thing he cared to know at the moment was if his children survived.

"As far as I know" Amelia Bones told him very gently "no…bodies of children…have been found. When she saw his head dip down in despair she added "Which just might be a good thing as it could mean that You-Know-Who just might spare them since they are so young. They are Purebloods and because of their ages they might be given over to some of his followers to be raised, especially the three youngest. You have to hope this is what happens."

"But Bellatrix Lestrange told me that…."

"Bellatrix Lestrange says a lot of things" Amelia snapped. "Besides since they know you 'tried' your very best and your children are Purebloods, they just might survive due to their youth and be adopted by a childless Death Eater family."

Amelia had only been trying to give Arthur some much needed comfort and she would have been surprised to know that at that very moment a childless couple was asking Voldemort if they could adopt one of the younger Weasleys.

Bill Weasley was 11 and currently at Hogwarts. Charlie was 9 and Percy had just turned five. There was the Twins and Ronald. Therefore the last four were considered "adoptable" since they were Purebloods and although their family was traitors to that blood, they were young enough to be _educated correctly_.

The Amberlanes were of good family but all of their children were either born a Squib or deformed. They were interested in Percy as the Twins were already showing signs of being trouble and Ron had spent his time screaming and yelling and saying some of the words he knew such as "food" and "feed me" and "Sidyrins slimy snaky and bad" which basically disqualified him from any consideration.

Much to the surprise of many, Voldemort said yes "if the boy is willing and shows potential." He then announced that the three youngest could be considered if anybody wanted them but Charlie was iffy and might not conform to Pureblood tradition. However, if someone truly wanted the boy, he would probably have to be obliviated and all of them blood adopted.

Even the Dark Lord was shocked when Bellatrix expressed an interest in the Twins because they "showed promise" if brought up correctly. Rudolphus was in agreement as his wife would do as she wanted without consulting him and he had always wanted a son. He only hoped that they wouldn't grow up to be pranksters like their uncles.

Arthur would never know about any of this and even if he one day found out, would he be happy that his Twins survived or if being raised by Bellatrix Lestrange was a fate worse than death.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revenge Served Cold

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

WARNING: This should be rated "T" as it is a very dark and violent chapter. If you are a fan of Sirius, don't read it.

Chapter 3 – Revenge Served Cold

Bellatrix Lestrange truly hated the "Mudblood Whore" as she would always refer to that ##*&#&#((#^^ despite it being proven that "IT" (another name she gave her) was the blood granddaughter of her beloved Lord Voldemort. It was because she had always wanted the Dark Lord for herself and didn't want _**to share him with anybody**_ , even relatives. Relatives (especially heirs like that #$#*&&((### Half-blood heir Hades or Herman or Hiroshima – whatever the brat's name was) took up the time and attention of the Dark Lord and took it away from Bellatrix.

The Dark Lord had never had sex with her, or any other female as far as she knew and thus, _**in her mind**_ , he was saving himself to increase his magic as it was rumored that Merlin (and even that #$(#*& *&*& Dumbledore) retained their chastity as the sacrifice of love, family and sex could enhance one's magic. Personally she didn't believe such a thing, at least until she was unable to seduce the Dark Lord. If she, the greatest and most desirable temptress of the Magical World (in her opinion), could not lure her Master into her willing bed he had to be chaste. She'd gladly go to his bed, the couch, dining room table or even (shudder) a field of flowers to have him.

Once the knowledge that her Master had sex (at least once) she couldn't bear it. Not only was it a great insult to her personally but he was protecting the MUDBLOOD WHORE and the WHELP FROM HELL and even SNAPE, who, it was revealed, was the biological father of the WHELP FROM HELL. The Dark Lord had given no explanations as it was no one's business except his. Everybody except Bellatrix had accepted it but it burned in her soul.

Another thing which infuriated her to no end was that she would never know who the #*$#*& #&#*& & seductress was who had (in her mind at least) raped her Dark Lord when he was still a student. If only she knew, then she could avenge herself against that WHORING SLUT.

"She could be dead" Rudolphus had told her. Bellatrix had the nasty (and stupid) habit of thinking out loud, but so far she had done it in the privacy of her bedroom. He feared the day that she did it in hearing distance of one of her enemies (which consisted of most of the Death Eaters) or the Dark Lord or his family.

"Well then I will find her grave, defile it and do…horrible things…to the mangy corpse and…."

"And the Dark Lord would probably torture you because, if you think about it, being his lover and bearing his child, even without marriage, makes her a relative of sorts and you know the penalty for harming his relatives."

MUDBLOOD and Snape had eventually married (after Snape's long period of recovery) and they produced another WHELP. It was a girl who they named Athena, so she became the WHELP FROM HADES.

Then something occurred that threatened to push Bellatrix over the edge. The MUDBLOOD was again pregnant and the Dark Lord was once again estatic and there was nothing that Bellatrix could do about it. She went into a deep depression and wouldn't eat or sleep. She'd just walk the halls of the fortress where all of the faithful had taken refuge after Dumbledore's purge, muttering something which was unintelligible.

Even Voldie was worried about her but other than killing his relatives and bedding Bellatrix (neither of which definitely wasn't going to happen) there was nothing he could do, except, maybe obliviate and reprogram her.

"She feels like she has nothing to live for" Rudolphus informed the Dark Lord. "Since the world believes you are dead and your most faithful are either dead or in hiding, you have ordered that no torture, killings or even 'pranks' Death Eater-style will be done until you are ready to emerge."

The Dark Lord actually sighed and told Rudolphus that he'd think of something that would give Bellatrix's life…meaning.

Luckily for all concerned, Sirius Black had begun his hunt for that #$*# & &* & Snivellus who had proclaimed himself the new Dark Lord and was recruiting followers. Black had his own "followers" who went with him. Being Sirius Black, he announced his intentions and started his search in France.

Granted, it was the French Rivera as there had been "rumors" (well not really) that Snape was getting his funding by gambling at the casinos and using magic to win. Sirius wanted to start his hunt by doing a bit (or rather a lot) of partying before the hunt began in earnest.

Voldie summoned his Inner Circle and gave Bellatrix the task of finding the "Knights of the Light" as they were calling themselves, and bringing back ALIVE as many as they could. If it was necessary to kill a few then so be it BUT Sirius Black was to be brought back alive or else! He had decided that Lily and Sev would have the honor of doing what they would with Black who had slandered them both.

Bellatrix was estatic when informed that she would lead some of the faithful to apprehend Sirius Black. Even when they were children she had always disliked her cousin and when he was sorted into Gryffindor she began to hate him as he had shamed the Black Family and had been delighted to do so. When he went to live with the Potters, his mother disowned him and burnt his name off of the copy of the Black Tapestry which was kept in the heir's domicile.

However, after the death of Orion and his new heir Regulus, Sirius had once again become the heir – only he really didn't because Lord Arcturus had disowned him. Sirius knew it, Dumbledore knew it and James had known it but the rest of the world thought he would become the Lord Black and inherit all monies, properties, Wizengamot votes and be in complete control of the family. As stated before, the rest of the world didn't know about the disinheritance so he got away with just about anything.

All Bellatrix had to do was to bring him back ALIVE. "Can I torture him a little bit?" she asked Voldie.

"No because you will get carried away. You can kill or torture anyone else, but Black must be captured and in fairly good condition."

Well it was better than nothing and to be on the safe side, Voldie cast a compulsion charm on her to do no harm to Sirius unless he was escaping and only then not enough to harm him.

Rabastan and Barty had been sent out to reconnoiter and find out where the Knights of the Light were "searching" and found them still in Monaco after 10 days partying like there was no tomorrow. For the Knights there wouldn't be a tomorrow or at least one worth living.

"We have to hurry" Rabastan advised "as they are supposed to leave the hotel in two days. Apparently, they had run up a rather large bill and Black had to pay most of it to stay a few more days. The bellhop, who I bribed to tell all, said that every night there was a wild party and the liquor bill was more than he earned in salary and tips in a year. Plus they trashed the place, insulted the chambermaids and were thrown out of one of the casinos for bad behavior. The bellhop said there was a rumor going around that Black and one other 'Knight' had 'broken the bank at Monte Carlo,' so I think they used magic to do it."

"We believe" Barty added "that the best time to attack would be from 2-4 a.m. as they are usually drunk as skunks and almost incapacitated around that time. We might be able to apprehend them without any killing."

Thus it was the next day at 3 a.m. that Bellatrix and her force entered the hotel room to find everybody except Remus Lupin and three prostitutes passed out in various stages of undress and…incapacitation. Remus was stunned by Rabastan before he could sound an alert and the others followed suit. All that was left of the mission was to obliviate the prostitutes and get the Knights back to the fortress.

However, it had happened so fast that it wasn't the "thrill" Bellatrix wanted and needed. She just had to harm or kill somebody and the Dark Lord had said nothing about…Muggles.

"If we horribly kill the whores, it can be blamed on Black and the others especially when they 'disappear' and stick the hotel with part of the bill" she rationalized.

So it was decided that all but Rudolphus and Bellatrix would portkey the prisoners back to the fortress while the two Lestranges "tidied up" and did some framing. After casting silencing charms and rounding up the hookers, Bellatrix conjured some knives and "went to town" on the unfortunates.

The next morning – or rather afternoon as the guests slept late – three chambermaids entered the room to clean and saw a sight from Hell. Police were called, investigations began and the press was having a wonderful time reporting the massacre. Rudolphus had the presence of mind to gather all the luggage of the Knights so that it would seem they had killed the whores in an alcohol and drug induced frenzy and fled.

Cameras in the casino had pictures of Sirius and most of the others and photographs were printed in the press warning that they were "armed, dangerous and on drugs and who knew what else." One of the newspapers acquired a few pictures of the dead women and printed them, much to the disgust of many people. The Knights were now the most wanted and dangerous persons in Europe and even the _Daily Prophet_ covered the story despite Dumbledore trying to prevent it.

Dumbledore tried to calm the populace saying that the Knights were probably captured and framed by Severus Snape, but the _Prophet_ had sent Rita Skeeter to Monaco and she personally interviewed some of the hotel staff and got the "real dirt" about the wild parties, etc. All of the Knights' names were tarnished beyond repair and even Dumbledore couldn't save their reputations.

Voldie actually complimented Bellatrix about framing the Knights and she was invigorated by the capture and killing.

All of the Knights were interrogated with Veritaserum for several days and many interesting things were discovered. All but Sirius Black would be killed and much to her delight, Bellatrix and a few of the more vicious Death Eaters were given leave to torture the Knights until they died. It took five days for the last of them to die as many of the spells and hexes used by Sirius on Snape were used on them in a sort of revenge.

As for Sirius, he remained defiant to the end going so far as to spit on anybody who came near him as he was had been disarmed and all of the portkeys, extra wands, and the many other things on his person had been removed as had those things on the other Knights. He fully expected to be rescued and survive as he was the "good guy" and a Knight of the Light and as everyone knew that good always conquered evil. But that wasn't the law and he had to sit and watch his friends being tortured and killed.

After the last of the Knights had been killed, Severus Snape finally made his appearance. Naturally Sirius called him every name in the proverbial book, threatened his with dire consequences and how he would be finishing the job he had started until "Snivellus, the coward that he was, managed to escape instead of being a real man and accepting his just punishment."

Snape only laughed at Sirius and then silenced him because he wanted him to listen to _**his just punishment**_. It shocked the living hell out of Black as it was the most horrible thing he had ever heard.

"Is this Bella's idea?" Sirius asked, trying not to show his fear.

"No" replied a very calm Snape. "It isn't even my idea. I won't tell you whose idea it is only that you had humiliated and abused her."

Sirius thought it must be one of the many (very many) females who he had used and abused trying to get some pitiful revenge but that smug Snape wouldn't tell him whose idea it was. Thus Sirius would never know (while he lived at least) that Lily Evans thought up the perfect punishment for the likes of Sirius Black.

Several large packages were received by Rita Skeeter with a note that they were to be enlarged before opening. It was a gift for her "excellent reporting" and would give her another scoop. A very happy Rita enlarged all of the packages and opened the package that said "Open Me First" and she eagerly did. She then threw up her lunch, breakfast and probably would have thrown up her dinner from the night before but she had skipped it. She didn't know if she would ever want to eat again.

Amelia Bones and several Aurors were called to the _Prophet's_ offices to investigate something that the Editor-in-Chief was wary of printing. "Rita Skeeter had to be sedated because she couldn't stop screaming" the Editor stated.

Anything that the Editor didn't want to print and that made Rita Skeeter scream and be hysterical had to be bad, which was why Amelia brought more Aurors than usual. Only the first package had been open as the _Prophet's_ staff didn't dare open the others due to the first package being so horrific.

Amelia and her Aurors were all sickened and shocked. The first package contained Sirius Black. He was still alive but was no doubt wishing he wasn't. He had been obliviated of most of his memories. He had also been blinded, his ear drums broken and his arms and legs had been cursed off his body so it would be impossible to regrow them. His tongue had been burned off and last but not least, so was his "family jewels."

In other words he was worse than the vegetable he had intended to make Snape into. He was imprisoned in his body but without benefit of his senses and limbs and his mind was now that of a young child. He had no sense of being and would never understand what had happened to him. It would be a mercy if he had been tortured and killed like the others contained in the remaining packages. Sirius was only going to make Snape a vegetable but Lily had gone much further as even a mindless vegetable can sense, eat, drink and feel.

Lily and Sev had graciously given Bellatrix the task of following their directions and avenging all against Sirius Black. Once again, Bella had a reason for living and new admiration for the MUDBLOOD WHORE.


End file.
